El pequeño hibrido
by heiji-kazu4ever
Summary: Klaus es padre, Hayley a muerto en el parto, el se tendrá que hacer cargo de su hijo junto a sus hermanos. ¿Que pasara cuando el niño sea adolescente y se enamore de la capitana de las porristas una chica rubia llamada Caroline? ¿Que pasara cuando ella se de cuenta de quien es el padre? ¿como sera ese reencuentro? Escriban sus reviews y actualizare! :D
1. Se llama Henrik

**Bueno és mi segundo Klaroline espero les guste! :)**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

_**Nueva Orleans**_

**Klaus POV**

Acabo de ser padre por primera vez en la vida, no se como debo comportarme, estupido Elija porque me convenceria para que me hiciera cargo de el y ahora que voy hacer.

-Hermano acaba de nacer un varon-Elija tenia una doble expresión en la cara era una noticia agridulce que no era el, el que tantas ganas tenía de que fuera un varon no como Bekah ella se pasaba el dia diciendome que si era una chica se la llevaria por todo el mundo de compras.

-Ocurre algo hermano te noto preocupado.

-Veras a habido algunas complicaciones en el parto...

-Que tipo de complicaciones?-realmente no me importaba mucho si la loba tenia que sufrir ella se lo busco pero el pequeño eso era otra cosa.

-Bueno Hayley no ha sobrevivido al parto el pequeño se abrió paso desgarrandola estaba hambriento y ella lamentablemente se desangro-la loba estaba muerta?

-Y ahora que voy hacer? Me tendre que hacer yo cargo del niño?-Estaba de broma no? Yo solo enfrentandome a la paternidad jamas habia cuidado de nadie vivo a mis hermanos si pero estaban todos en ataudes y no lloraban, ni tenian hambre ni hacian el más minimo ruido.

-Niklaus es tu responsabilidad-le interrumpí.

-No hermano tu me combenciste de ello así que tu te vas hacer el mismo cargo que yo y si no le matare.

-Klaus no serias capaz.

-Ya sabes que si-le dije con el dedo levantado yo solo no iba a criar a un niño y mucho menos cuando fue Elija el que me obligo a proteger a la madre hasta que naciera.

-Esta bien, en primer lugar debemos comprar una casa para vivir los 4, tiene que ser grande y familiar.

-Bekah tambien vivira con nosotros?-pfff otro fastidio no tenia suficiente con los llantos de un bebe que también tendre que soportar los de mi hermana, menuda eternidad-y por cierto el niño crecera no?-no podia ser que toda la vida se quedara así siendo un pequeño trozo de carne que llora, se mea y solo tiene hambre.

-No lo se, es el primer hibrido que nace así que lo tendremos que ir descubriendo poco a poco, bueno hermano y ahora no quieres ir a conocerle?-yo asentí que remedio el niño ya había nacido y si iba a convivir con el, que menos que ir a visitarle-Por cierto felicidades papa, el niño és hermoso.

-Supongo que gracias-no estaba de humor para las tonterias de Elija entre a la habitación donde Hayley vivia habitualmente cuando entre la vi en la cama llena de sangre, ella estaba blanca con los ojos cerrados la mujer que ayudo en el parto había limpiado al bebe y lo tenía en brazos le miraba con una cara de felicidad entonces nos escucho entrar y alzo la cabeza me sonrio y me indico que me acercara.

-Klaus enhorabuena es un chico muy guapo-yo me acerque más todavia no podia ver su cara cuando ella extendió sus brazos para que yo le cogiera yo en un primer momento dude pero Elija me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Esto es lo más grande que nos podia pasar disfrutalo-extrañamente eso me dio fuerzas me recordo a cuando eramos humanos Elija solia ser el que me animaba ha hacer aquello que queria sabia que yo bajo toda esa rabia era un ser inseguro que anhelaba aquella epoca en la que todos estabamos unidos, así que alarge mis manos y lo cogí yo miraba a la señora que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara lo que tenia entre las manos entonces baje la vista y ahí estaba mi hijo con los ojos cerrados era hermoso, la cosa más bonita que habia visto, jamas pensé que algo tan pequeño me remoberia tantas emociones lo que sentí al mirarle es que sabia que a partir de ese momento jamas en la vida volveria a estar solo tenía un compañero que nunca me abandonaria alguien con quien pasar la eternidad a quien enseñarle.

-Que te parece hermano?-Elija estaba tan feliz como yo sabía que el tambien estaria presente en el crecimiento en todo y le vi en la cara que estaria dispuesto a dar la vida por la pequeña criatura. En ese momento llego Rebekah.

-Siento mucho el retraso pero como ha ido?-entonces se quedo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la loba y abrió sus ojos de par en par-Que ha pasado?-giro su cabeza hacia nosotros y vio nuestras caras llenas de felicidad no se lo podia creer-Que os pasa estais demasiado contentos?

-Es lo que pasa hermanita cuando te conviertes en padre-afirme yo estaba emocionado.

-Y ella?-señalo a Hayley.

-Ha muerto durante el parto se desangro-Elija no entro en detalles y le indico que se acercara-Ven hermana tenemos que presentarte al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Dime que es una chica por favor!-Ella tambien era feliz estaba seguro que le daba igual lo que fuera yo no podía dejar de mirarlo cada vez que se movia cualquier cosa que hiciera me parecia interesante.

-Lo siento hermanita pero es otro varon-ella puso una muheca y se acerco.

-Puedo-me dijo extendiendo las mano yo asentí y se lo entregue cuando ella lo vió puso exactamente la misma cara que nosotros parecia que ibamos a ser de nuevo una familia. Rebekah nos miro.

-Hermanos tengo una idea porque no empezamos desde cero en algún otro lugar nos mudamos y dejamos que el niño creezca normal tenga la infancia que nosotros no tubimos-por fin de esa cabeza rubia salia un buen plan.

-Creo que no estaria mal-dijo Elija mirandome sabia que yo tendria la última palabra ya que era el padre.

-Creo que seria lo mejor, pero a donde nos vamos?-teniamos que encontrar un sitió en el cual pudiera crecer tranquilo.

Esa fue una larga noche donde debiamos discutir donde viviriamos cada uno propuso los lugares que más les gustaban, por un lado Elija era partidarió de irnos a europa yo no por supuesto no estaba dispuesto preferia quedarme en norte america, en cualquier estado, Rebekah creyo que era mejor llevarse al niño a oriente a que conociera mundo, Elija y yo lo descartamos.

-Bekah si el niño quiere conocer mundo nos lo llevaremos de viaje por todo el mundo, pero no le haremos vivir cada més en un sitió eso no es estable-le dije yo chillando.

-Hermanita Klaus tiene razon en esto hay que pensar en el bebe.

-Pues entonces tampoco deberiamos irnos a Europa como tu propones-dijo reprochando Bekah, ella siempre a la defensiba.

-Esto va a ir así elegiremos un sitio de aquí de america y si puede ser cercano no estoy dispuesto a irme muy lejos, pero tampoco me quiero quedar en Nueva Orleans-mis dos hermanos me miraron y comprendieron que debiamos buscar un lugar de aquí.

-Hermano eso de no irte de norte america no tendra nada que ver con una joven vampiro rubia no?-ha que venia eso ahora Elija siempre tenia que soltar cosas como esas, yo gire la cabeza como me podia hacer una pregunta tan estupida.

-Nik no me lo puedo creer todavia sigues pensando en ella, ya dejalo y pasa pagina-y encima se tenia que meter también Bekah como hemos pasado de elegir un sitio en el que vivir a hablar de Caroline.

-Decidamos ya el sitio mañana iremos a ver a alguna bruja nos tiene que averiguar cosas sobre el pequeño...-Bekah interrumpió que rabia me daba!

-Nik!-dijo chillando.

-Que?

-No tiene nombre...-todos nos miramos es verdad no le habia puesto nombre a mi hijo pero como le podria llamar no me ocurria ninguno, oh dios mio ahora además de elegir un sitio en el que vivier además tenia que ponerle nombre.

-Bueno podriamos ponerle como padre-mi hermana se habia vuelto totalmente loca-seguro que le haria ilusión-no lo dudo pero ni ensueños.

-Tu realmente te golpeaste la cabeza fuerte no? Mi hijo jamas se llamara como aquel monstruo que nos estubo persiguiendo por años, tu que quieres que mate al niño? O que te pensaba menos tonta hermanita.

-Ya basta Niklaus-como no ya salia Elija a defender a la inocente de nuestra hermana, el y su complejo de caballero-tengo pensado un nombre lo que no se que os parecera...-miro al suelo avergonzado, espero alguna reaccion pero cuando vio que los dos le mirabamos con intriga decidió seguir-que os parece si le llamamos Henrik...-todos nos quedamos callados, seguro que todos al escuchar ese nombre les vino a la mente ese pequeño chico tan parecido a Elija tan joven que nos fue arrebatado a mi me parecia una buena manera de honrarle.

-Bueno pues ya tiene nombre Henrik Mikaelson-dije en tono seguro a mis hermanos se les iluminaron las caras el tema de Henrik era algo que nos conmovia a todos y esa era una buena manera de recordarle dondele su nombre al único descendiente, seguramente el único sobrino que hubiera tenido jamas.

-Bueno ahora solo queda el sitio por decidir y encontrar a tu amiga la bruja para que nos hable del futuro de Henrik-dijo Elija.

-Que os parece Atlanta?-dijo Bekah. Otra buena idea ya iban dos en una noche estaba en racha! Yo sonreí.

-Bueno ya esta todo mañana nos muudamos a Atlanta, Elija mira por internet alguna casa que este en venta ya sabes...

-Si-se fue al estudió donde estaba el ordenador, de pronto sono un llanto en la habitación donde estaba el niño Bekah y yo nos miramos.

-Esta bien voy yo, pero Nik alguna vez te tocara debes empezar a aprender no siempre estaremos en casa Elija y yo-Bekah aunque me echara estos sermones se sentia feliz de ir cuando lloraba, sentia como si fuera la única capaz de hacerlo yo no lo había intentado ya que Elija lo hizo y no le fue demásiado bien el niño lloro más.

Era el primer momento que me encontraba solo despues de mi forzada paternidad, me fuí a mi refugió allí a mi sala de pinturas donde estaban todas mis obras, escondida tenía un retrato fuí a verlo porque me habían sacado el tema de Caroline esa alocada rubia que me traia de cabeza hacía casí nueve meses que no sabía nada de ella desde que le concedí la libertad al imbecil de Tyler, pero que podía hacer, matarle? Jamas me lo hubiera perdonado estaba totalmente seguro al igual que también se y sigo pensando que su relación está condenada al fracaso en una ocasión en la que a Hayley le dominaban las hormonas tubimos una charla peculiar sobre nuestros "enamorados" que ironia los dos sufriamos por culpa de la misma pareja. Un día me la encontre sentada en mi sala de pintar mirando el retrato que acababa de terminar de mi amor.

-Que haces aquí? No deberias estar en tu habitación descansando o algo así?-ella me miro le note la nostalgia en los ojos.

-La echas de menos?-no tenía intención de iniciar una conversación con ella estaba enfadado, obligado a protegerla la situación se escapaba a mi control como para también tener que soportarla a ella y a sus preguntas sentimentales-Que pregunta más estupida, claro que si.

-Enserio que quieres?

-Solo quiero que hablemos, te guste o no yo voy a ser la madre de este bebe ya se que preferirias a Caroline ella tan perfecta en todo siempre...-miro al suelo hablaba de ella con celos no me extrañaba a cualquier chica le gustaria ser como ella-pero a mi tambien me gustaria que tu fueras Tyler y me tengo que conformar y aceptar esto como ha venido, me gustaria que almenos pudieramos tener una conversación sin que tu me envies a mi habitación.

-Tienes razón, quieres que hablemos esta bien, de que quieres hablar?-la mire fijamente en parte tenia razon deberiamos poder mantener una charla.

-La echas de menos-volvio a decir mientras miraba mi retrato yo decidí ser sincero.

-Creo que si, o almenos mi inconsciente si-ella me miro con cara de no entender lo que le decia-yo puse el lienzo, prepare las pinturas, iba a pintar un paisage cerre los ojos, los abrí y me deje llevar cuando realmente fuí consciente es cuando ví la cara de Caroline, estaba pintando sin pensar sin saber-ella abrió la boca.

-Yo tambien le echo de menos, a veces me despierto por las noches y le busco en la cama pero el no esta-estaba siendo sincera conmigo totalmente-sabes lo que me parece curioso-yo la mire con una media sonrisa en la cara, note que se sonrojo un poco.

-Sorprendeme.

-Pues que cuando tu ves el cuadro tu cara se ilumina te gusta, te la imaginas y tus sentimientos salen sientes lo que sentias cuando lo pintabas en cambió cuando yo lo veo siento dolor, rabia, tristeza, como una sola imagen puede significar cosas tan diferentes para dos personas.

-Es lo que tiene el arte no todo el mundo se siente igual delante de la misma obra.

-No te gustaria ir a buscarla en este momento y llevartela lejos de todo y de todos?

-No serviria de nada porque ella solo pensaria en el...-los dos nos miramos buscamos refugió el uno en los ojos del otro sabiamos que estabamos pasando por lo mismo.

-Tyler no la quiere tanto como dice-a que venia eso, la mire desconcertado-no se si deberia decirtelo pero entre el y yo hubo más de lo que el ha contado-la rabia me inundo.

-Que paso entre vosotros?-abrí mis ojos más.

-Bueno el llego a nuestra manada buscando ayuda para romper vuestro vinculo nosotros le ayudamos el salia por la noche a pasear y yo me uni a sus paseos nocturnos muchas veces me hablaba de Caroline de sus inseguridades, de como tu la mirabas, cada vez lo hacia menos y me preguntaba cosas sobre mi hasta que un dia me dijo que el sabia que lo suyo con Caroline no tendria futuro que el ya no sentia lo mismo la distancia y que yo era su apoyo así que a partir de esa noche yo le ví de forma diferente empezamos a tontear todos se dieron cuenta hasta que una noche en mitad de nuestro paseo descubrimos una cascada con un pequeño manantial y decidimos bañarnos nos desnudamos y nos metimos en un primer momento jugamos, nadamos pero el se me acerco y me beso yo le correspondí el ya no hablaba de su novia ya no la consideraba como tal así que paso lo que paso lo hizimos y el no se acordo de ella en ningún momento nosotros estubimos juntos hasta que regreso para comprobar si ya se habia desvinculado, yo quise acompañarle pero el me dijo que era mejor que no que además de eso tenía que hablar con Caroline de lo suyo pero que volveria pronto a por mi, si el no me hubiera dicho nada de eso yo no me hubiera enamorado como lo estoy de el...-ella bajo la cabeza pude ver las lagrimas rodar por su rostro ella necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema se notaba que le faltaba una amiga, yo en cambio no se si hubiera preferido no saberlo mis ganas de matar a Tyler augmentaron hasta niveles insospechables, como yo decia estaba totalmente convencido de que habia habido un escarceo entre la loba y el, pero que podia hacer yo contarselo a Caroline no me creeria, esa relación estaba condenada al fracaso y algún dia nos reencontraremos mientras tanto solo me queda recordarla y esperarla.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche la puerta de mi estudió.

-Sabia que estarias aquí-dijo Elija-ya tenemos casa he tenido en cuenta que sea un barrio tranquilo con un hospital cerca, un colegió para pequeños y es bastante grande que te parece?-me enseño una foto la casa era de dos pisos blanca muy grande tenia un bonito patio delantero y tenia una disponibilidad inmediata no vivia nadie en ella vi más fotos por dentro era hermosa muy bien decorada tenia un amplio jardin trasero, me gustaba así que asentí y Elija cogió su mobil-voy a llamar al numero de contacto-lo hizo mientras se alejaba dejandome otra vez solo con mis pensamientos.

Seguí mirando el retrato,fuí a la mesa que había junto al sofa y me serví un trago.

-Caroline que ganas tengo de estar contigo, espero que algún dia me llames o nos encontremos...

A la mañana siguiente ya estabamos preparando las cosas para irnos Elija estaba muy contento ya que habia conseguido que nos dieran la casa ese mismo dia cuando llegaramos la dueña nos estaria esperando con los papeles, los abogados y los notarios para simplemente hacer el pago y la firma de las escrituras, la casa estaria a nombre de los tres.

-Alguno podria ayudarme yo tengo más cosas que recoger-ya estaba Bekah quejandose como cada vez que nos mudabamos, yo me fuí a la habitación donde dormia Henrik y le cogí el casi ni se inmuto y le baje.

-Elija recoged las cosas del bebe voy a ver a la bruja lo mió está todo en el camion, me pase toda la noche guardando mis cuadros cuidadosamente para que no se rompieran por el camino, el asintió.

-Siempre haces lo mismo Nik encuentras una escusa para no ayudarme-se quejo Bekah. Yo la fulmine con la mirada y salí nos quedaba una largo camino hasta Atlanta que evitaria hacer con ella por supuesto.

Salí de la que había sido nuestra casa durante el embarzo de Hayley, le quisimos dar un hogar para que se sintiera comoda y para vigilar que no le pasara nada.

Entre en la casa de Marcel fuí a presentarle a mi hijo, a despedirme y además quede allí con la bruja.

-Enserió no quereis quedaros podriamos protegerle muy bien aquí lo sabes hermano-Marcel no queria que nos fueramos.

-No quiero que creezca con todo esto, aunque vendremos de visita, vendremos a ver como esta nustra ciudad-el se echo a reir.

-No cambiaras nunca amigo, es una lastima lo de tu partida, aunque he de reconocer que te ha salido un hijo muy guapo, podra venirse de vacaciones a conocer al tio Marcel jajaja-yo asentí, el vio como buscaba con la cabeza a la bruja-tu amiga esta en mi despacho he creido que estariais mejor allí.

-Gracias voy-me conocia esa casa tan bien fuí casí sin pensar ese camino me lo conocia de memoria lo hacia inconsciente, cada vez que iba a verle acababa charlando con el en su estudio, conforme iba avanzando recibia cada vez más miradas todo era por Henrik estaban extrañados un bebe, llegue a la puerta del despacho y la abrí.

-Hola Nik-esa vieja conocida debia hacer unos 50 años que no la veia y casi no habia envejecido aiix la reconocí al instante.

-Matilde no has cambiado nada-ella se echo a reir.

-Y mira quien lo dice jajaja-ella miro lo que había en mis brazos-ya veo de lo que quieres hablar quien es?

-Se llama Henrik-ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Ese no es el nombre de tu difunto hermano menor.

-Si, el bebe no es mi hermano es... mi hijo-ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se acerco corriendo.

-Dios mio! Es cierto...-ella me extendio las manos-puedo?-yo asentí y se lo entregue ella lo observo, lo examino por todos los lados-que quieres saber Nik?

-Todo lo que puedas decirme de el, que es exactamente, si crecera, si bebera sangre, si es vampiro, si es hombre lobo o ambos como yo si es inmortal... son muchas cosas-estaba preocupado.

-Relajate Nik ahora mismo te dire lo que sepa dejame concentrarme, tomate un trago mientras y relajate dejame al pequeño.

-De acuerdo-me fuí al minibar que tenia Marcel en el despacho y me serví mientras ella se concentraba y obserbaba a Henrik, no le quite ojo si intentaba hacerle cualquier cosa en 2 segundos no tendria corazon, sabia que no seria tan estupida como para hacerle nada pero me sentia muy protector con el pequeño, Elija me dijo que era normal.

-Nik-alce la vista de mi vaso-ya esta ven cogelo-fuí enseguida deje el trago y nos sentamos.

-Que sabes?-estaba ansioso.

-El és un hibrido como tu nació con su parte de hombre lobo activada ya que su madre lo era aunque debe de beber sangre humana cuanto antes mejor para convertirse en vampiro, si no no creo que sobreviva, después en cuanto a crecimiento si que crecera aproximadamente 18 diria yo depende de la edad de la madre que por cierto donde está-baje la cabeza-murió en el parto verdad?-asentí-siento no poder ser más precisa el será como tu tendra deseos de sangre crecera hasta llegar a la edad de la madre calculo unos 18 años y se parara y se mantendra sera inmortal, no veo que tengas que preocuparte por nada sera fuerte y poderoso como tu, le he visto con un gran futuro Nik cuidale.

-Gracias.

-Recuerda que me debes una Nik.

-No se me olvida Matilde lo que necesitas-ella sonrio.

-Buen viaje! Espero que la llegada de Henrik te ayude a cambiar-yo me fuí sin decir nada el no lloro nada en todo el camino. Llegue a casa ellos estaban metiendo las ultimas cosas al camion.

-Elija hay alguna bolsa de sangre-el me miro confundido y asintió.

-Para que la quieres?

-Para Henrik hay que activar su lado vampirico si no, no sobrevivira-el salió corriendo hacia la casa yo le seguí a paso normal cuando entre por puerta el ya habia regresado con un biberon lleno de sangre y me lo dio yo lo cogí y se lo di al bebe que empezo a chupar sin parar cuando se lo termino abrió los ojos por primera vez eran como los mios azules y me miro fijamente yo tambien a el era feliz lo note.

Entonces nos fuimos Rebekah cogió el camion con nuestras cosas y Elija y yo el coche metimos a Henrik detras en una silla que le habia comprado Elija y nos pusimos rumbo a Atlanta.

_**Atlanta**_

Los años viendo crecer al pequeño se nos pasaron muy rapido estabamos muy unidos el chico me adoraba, tambien a sus tios que no se separaban de el por más de una semana Henrik viajo mucho con nosotros lo llevamos a conocer mundo, estudiaba en casa Rebekah se opuso a que fuera a un colegió estando ella para enseñarle, lo hizo muy bien cuando tenia 13 años Henrik entro una tarde a mi estudio donde guardaba mis cuadros y donde pintaba por lo general no solia entrar le enseñe a pintar a los 6 años pero no le gustaba mucho el creció sabiendo lo que era no le ocultabamos nada y había resultado ser un gran controlador de su sed era mejor que Caroline en eso, me lo encontre mirando mis cuadros me sorprendió y lo observe entonces me di cuenta que estaba contemplando el retrato de Caroline lo había sacado así que entre.

-Que haces colega?-el me miro y siguió mirando el cuadro estaba apenado.

-Ella es mi madre?-pregunto dubitativo casi no le salieron las palabras en realidad habiamos hablado de todo menos de su madre.

-No Rik, ella és una amiga mia que hacia muchos años que no la veia y decidí pintarla- no queria entrar en detalles de mi amor fallido con Caroline, preferia que pensara que era un amiga.

-Papa-todavia se me hacia raro cuando me llamaba así-y no tienes ninguna foto de mi mama?

-Lo siento no tengo ninguna-no sabia que decirle no tenia ninguna foto de la loba ella no fue nadie para mi y aun así antes de morir me dio el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Bueno no pasa nada- el me miro resignadi entonces empezo a sonreir el tenía mis ojos el pelo era de su madre castaño lo llevaba un poco largito como el menor de los Gilbert y su boca y manera de reir los gestos según mis hermanos eran como los mios a mi me llenaba de orgullo.

-Te parece si nos vamos tu y yo a dar una vuelta te invito a un helado-le sonreí a el se le ilumino la cara al escuchar la palabra helado.

Cuando llegamos me encerre en mi estudio y el se fue a duchar le dije a Rebekah que le ayudara a irse a la cama que yo tenia trabajo ella le acosto esa noche le deje un papel en la mesita era un dibujo de su madre no era muy detallado era lo que recordaba de ella almenos una idea de como era se podria hacer cuando se desperto vino a mi habitación corriendo y salto encima de mi cama.

-Papa! Es ella?-yo abrí los ojos habia visto el dibujo-Es ella?-me volvio a preguntar yo asentí-es hermosa.

-Que és este escandalo?-Elija estaba en la puerta de mi habitación con su pijama puesto.

-Tio Elija mira es mi mama has visto que guapa mi papa me la pinto-mientras el hablaba con Elija yo me levante Henrik se giro y vino corriendo me abrazo-Gracias papa-le salió una lagrima.

-No llores colega!-le acaricie el pelo-y ahora me voy a duchar ve a vestirte mira tu tio esta despierto el te hare el desayuno-sonrei maliciosamente y mire a Elija.

-Venga Rik vamos a dejar que tu padre se limpie, esta tarde me lo llevo al cine que te parece Rik?

-Si veremos esa pelicula nueva de coches? Porfaa!-Elija asintió, entonces entro Bekah a la habitación.

-Hay reunion familiar y no me informan, Ric esta tarde vamos de compras que te parece.

-Es que tio Elija me va a llevar al cine-Bekah hizo una mueca.

-Bueno mañana vamos y pasamos el dia juntos podemos ir a los bolos tambien.

-Siiiii!

Salieron de mi habitación y se fueron a desayunar mientras yo me arreglaba esa fue la única vez que hablamos de su madre después el guardo el retrato que yo le hice pero no hablo con nosotros de ella más el era feliz no necesitaba absolutamente nada. Hasta que 4 años más tarde se revelo encontra de Bekah no me extraño nada.

-Pero es que yo quiero estar con gente de mi edad.

-El instituto no es tan bonito como parece.

-Necesito vivirlo, además nunca me has dejado ir al colegio siempre me has enseñado tu es hora de que sea algo más independiente y no un niño de papa- al oir los gritos me acerque.

-Que pasa aquí?-los mire a los dos Bekah podia ser muy infantil cuando se lo proponia.

-Le he dicho a tia Bekah que quiero ir al instituto que me voy a mtricular este año quiero conocer gente e mi edad relacionarme es normal no?-el me miro buscando mi aprobación y la encontro.

-Es hora de que seas más independiente, tenemos que dejarte más libre-el me miro con alivio sabia que yo seria su aliado, en cambio Bekah me miro con la peor cara del mundo.

-Haced lo que querais yo te lo he advertido!-le dijo.

-Tia pero no te enfades sabes que te quiero-le dijo el tratando de no enfadar más a su tia la abrazo ella se hacia la indignada pero en el fondo no podia resistirse a los encantos de su sobrino.

-Esta bien pero antes de que vayas al instituto vamos a transformarte cortarte el pelo, comprarte ropa todo si vas seras el chico más guapo el más popular me has entendido te apuntaras al equipo de futbol-ella hizo de su sobrino su proyecto queria que fuera el mejor.

-No sabes donde te has metido colega-el me miro suplicante yo alce las manos-esto és cosa tuya chico!

-Gracias por tu ayuda pa!- Me largue sera divertido ver el cambió.

Cuando llego despues de todo el dia de compras llevaba mil y una bolsa y Bekah tambien se había cortado el pelo parecía mas adulto estaba cambiado su estilo de ropa todo era mi hijo pero ahora vestia como los jovenes de su edad Bekah tiro toda la ropa vieja y coloco la nueva le habia comprado un guardaropa completo zapatos, gorras, camisetas, camisas para ocasiones especiales trages, jeans una chupa de cuero. Cuando termino de colocarle todo Bekah le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue nos quedamos los dos solos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que te de tu regalo por tu primer dia de clase no?-el me miro sorprendido.

-Me has comprado algo por mi primer dia? Pa ya te vuelves como la tia?-nos empezamos a reir.

-No sabes que yo jamas sere como ella, ven vamos fuera y te lo enseño-lo lleve hacia el garage y allí había un volswagen deportivo, que se podia poner descapotable era rojo, le encanto la cara se le ilumino se acerco.

-Y esto?-no sabia que hacer le tire las llaves las cogió al vuelo.

-Tendras que ir de alguna forma al instituto,es tuyo cuidalo, bueno damos una vuelta?-el asintió.

Al día siguiente estaba nervioso como todos era su primer dia de clase jamas pensé que estas cosas me afectarian a mi pero si lo hacian todo lo que tubiera que ver con el me afectaba. Todos desayunamos juntos nos hicimos una foto con el si resultaba estupido pero lo hicimos al igual que teniamos miles de albums llenos de fotografias nuestras con el esa iria a otro album.

-Recuerda los consejos que te dí ayer estas genial a por todo-le dijo Bekah.

-Se un chico respetable y diviertete-Elija.

-Disfruta cada momento sin remordimiento alguno y recuerda que eres y lo que puedes llegar a hacer-le guiñe un ojo elme miro y me abrazo.

-Gracias pa!-se giro y se fue hacia el garage pude oir el sonido del coche alejandose una extraña paz entro en la casa era su ausencia se notaba y solo hacia 5 segundos que se habia ido adaptarnos nos costaria mucho.

**Henrik POV**

Mi primer dia de clase estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer ayer mi tia me había acribillado a consejos me dijo todo lo que tenia que hacer paso a paso, pero yo solo queria hacer amigos ser alguien normal no era tan complicado de entender por un momento dejar de ser el único descendiente de la familia de vampiros originales para ser más exacto el único hibrido nacido no convertido, sabia lo que era pero tambien lo que queria ser, queria ser alguien normal. Llegue al aparcamiento pare el coche me tomo un segundo salir respire ondo y lo hice, entre por la gran puerta principal andaba un poco perdido así que avance y leí un cartel que ponía despacho del director entre allí estaba la secretaría.

-Hola chico en que puedo ayudarte?-cuando me vio se sonrojo y se mordio el labio inferior.

-Si es que soy nuevo y ando perdido-me acerque al mostrador.

-Enseñame tus papeles que mire-le puse todo lo que llevaba en las manos encima de la mesa con mis asignaturas todo-de acuerdo mira este és tu horario y este es un mapa del instituto tu estas aquí ves-me señalo un cuadrado rojo que ponia dirección asentí-ahora tienes clase aquí-me señalo otro punto.

-Gracias-ella se volvio a sonrojar estaba muy cerca.

-Si necesitas algo más lo que sea no dudes en venir-yo asentí y salí de allí me fuí a clase iba distraído y choque con alguien caí al suelo.

-Podrías mirar por donde vas, no mis carteles-era una chica rubia guapisima con el pelo rizado su cara me era familiar estaba absorto mirandola era bellisima-porque me miras tengo algo en la cara-normalmente cuando miraba a las chicas ellas se sonrojaban y apartaban la vista, reaccione parecia estupido mirandola.

-Lo siento iba distraido-me levante y la ayude a recoger unos carteles anunciaban una fiesta en el lago por inició del curso-me quede mirandolos.

-Siento haberte chillado estoy un poco estresada tengo que acabar de colgar los carteles y no me va adar tiempo, por cierto mi nombre es Caroline-me dijo mientres extendia su mano.

-Yo soy Henrik, es mi primer dia aquí.

-Entonces eres el chico nuevo, yo tambien lo fuí andaras un poco perdido.

-Bueno tengo esto dije enseñandole el mapa-ella se acerco más a mi pude verle los ojos más de cerca eran hermosos ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa, no era nada timida.

-Veamos a donde vas...-miro y alzo la vista-me parece que somos compañeros de clase. Vamos juntos?-yo asentí.


	2. El me prometió que seria mi ultimo amor!

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews Maguie Ibarra, UshieVictoria, sporusnote y zpire espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y ya saben espero vuestros reviews para seguir actualizando! :D**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Caroline POV**

Tenía que acabar de organizar la fiesta en el lago, ya estaba estresada y no había hecho mas que empezar el curso. Volver al instituto fué una dificil decision pero Stefan me lo recomendo y ahí estaba yo siendo la jefa de las porristas, organizando los bailes y dejando atras el pasado.

Los carteles no habian quedado muy bien, pero ya no tenia tiempo de cambiarlos, siempre todo tenía que pasarme en el último momento...

De repente note como me caía al suelo que ha pasado mire hacía los lados y ahí había un chico que tambien se había caído, pero que demonios porque no iba mirando al frente.

-Podrías mirar por donde vas-le dije enojada, cuando mire al suelo vi todos mis carteles-no mis carteles-el seguía mirandome, debía de ser otro de esos babosos que me desnudaban con la mirada no le preste atención- porque me miras tengo algo en la cara-el aparto la vista parecia avergonzado tal vez lo juzgue mal.

-Lo siento iba distraido-el chico se incorporo y me ayudo con los carteles, se quedo mirando fijamente uno, por su expresión deduje que no era de por aquí posiblemente un chico nuevo andaria perdido, estaría solo, parecia como si no hubiera estado nunca en un instituto, por un momento sentí lastima había descargado mi frustración sobre el así sin más solo porque chocamos, yo también iba distraida así que también había sido mi culpa.

-Siento haberte chillado estoy un poco estresada tengo que acabar de colgar los carteles y no me va a dar tiempo, por cierto mi nombre es Caroline-intente arreglar un poco la situación.

-Yo soy Henrik, es mi primer dia aquí-parecía nervioso, normal ser el chico nuevo nunca és fácil.

-Entonces eres el chico nuevo, yo tambien lo fuí andaras un poco perdido-intente romper un poco el hielo.

-Bueno tengo esto-mire el papel que me señalaba, era los mapas de secretaría con eso no ira muy lejos, le sonreí y le mire a los ojos entonces me vino a la mente la cara de Klaus tenía los mismos ojos que el... baje otra vez la viste hacía el mapa.

-Veamos a donde vas...-mire el mapa y tenía história al igual que yo seriamos compañeros de clase, podría ayudarle a conocer gente, alce la viste-me parece que somos compañeros de clase. Vamos juntos?-el movió la cabeza con un signo de aprobación y nos fuímos escaleras arriba.

**Henrik POV**

Fuímos en silencio hasta la clase ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos yo no queria interrumpir, la miraba de reojo no podía quitar de mi mente su rostro me era familiar y no recordaba donde la había visto antes, tal vez si ella siempre había vivido aquí habría jugado alguna vez en el parque con ella, tio Elija me llevaba a menudo a lo mejor la conozco de cuando eramos pequeños...

-Es aquí-salí de mis pensamientos y estaba ella señalandome la puerta con una sonrisa-no te preocupes si necesitas ayuda pidemela-apareció en su cara una media sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-tenía curiosidad por saber si nos conociamos o si a ella le pasaba lo mismo y yo le era familiar-una cosa-ella se volvio.

-si?

-Tu siempre has vivido aquí-ella estaba sorprendida, dudaba, a lo mejor había sido grosero?

-No, es mi segundo año aquí-entonces sono el timbre y entró en clase yo la seguí, ahora si que estaba totalmente confundido.

Ella se sento en primera fila yo avance un algunas filas más atrás hasta que encontre un asiento libre, desde mi posición podía ver cada moviemiento de la rubia, me tenia fascinado jamas me había pasado algo así.

Ella se giro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron al ver que yo tambien la miraba aparto la vista, a mi se me escapo una pequeña risa y ella se volvió a girar, espera un momento habría escuchado mi risa imposible, en ese momento entro el profesor al aula.

Me pase la clase mirandola, cuando salimos fuí hacia ella, pero dos chicas estaban con ella así que decidí no acercarme mucho, pude oir la conversación, sabía que estaba mal pero me tenia intrigado.

-Care el chico nuevo y tu que?-ella la miro.

-Que de que?

-Ya sabes que si os conoceis o algo así...-ella queria saber porque ella había ido hasta la clase conmigo.

-Pues nos hemos chocado en el pasillo y como le he visto un poco perdido le queria ayudar, eso es todo.

-No sera porque es muy guapo y te gusta-las chicas se empezaron a reir y darle pequeños codazos, en realidad Caroline no parecia el tipo de chica que ofrecia su ayuda a los novatos.

-Quereis dejarlo-ella cruzo sus brazos a modo de enfado y ellas empezaron a hacerle cosquillas.

-Una cosa chicas no os gireis, pero Care el nuevo te esta mirando-me había visto así que decidí irme antes de hacerlo escuche a su amiga decirle-Care se te escapo.

Me tenia tan intrigado había algo en ella que me decía que no era como las demás cuando la miraba es como si hubiera vivido más de lo que aparentaba, pero bueno seria mi imaginación, coincidí con ella en algunas clases más y después me dispuse ha hacer lo que mi tia me había aconsejado, fuí a las pruebas para el equipo de futbol. Cuando llegue me puse a la cola para inscribirme para la prueba había muchos chicos, mi padre me había enseñado a jugar junto al tio no era muy dificil pero tal vez no entrara en el equipo, si no lo lograba tia Bekah se pondria triste así que tenía que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Chico cual es tu nombre completo?-el entrenador parecia cansado después de apuntar tantos nombres.

-Henrik Mikaelson.

-De acuerdo has jugado en algún equipo.

-No es el primer año que voy al instituto-me miro sorprendido, no se esperaba la respuesta.

-Estas seguro de querer hacer la prueba, sabes almenos de que va?

-Si mi padre me enseño-el no parecia muy convencido por mi explicación pero acepto.

-Vale chico, ponte con los demas!-asentí y fuí hacia ellos, estaban mirando a las animadoras y allí estaba Caroline dirigiendolas que guapa que estaba.

Un chico se me acerco, era de mi misma estatura con el pelo un poco largo rubio y los ojos verdes estaba en forma, el tambien estaba allí para hacer las pruebas no parecia tener ningún amigo, venia solo.

-Hola-me tendió la mano yo la cogí.

-Hola-le sonreí

-Eres nuevo?-yo asentí.

-Y tu?-el asintió.

-Has jugado alguna vez a futbol en tu instituto?-intentaba romper el hielo.

-Es el primer año que vengo al instituto, yo estudiaba en casa-a todo el mundo le sorprendia.

-Que guay no tener que levantarse temprano ni nada, yo deberia haberlo hecho!

-No te creas si hubieras tenido a mi tia como profesora te aseguro que se te quitarian las ganas-los dos nos hechamos a reir.

-Bueno vamos juntos a clase aunque no creo que te hayas dado cuenta-enserio no me habia fijado-estabas pendiente de otra rubia-se empezo a reir.

-No yo estaba atento en clase.

-Si, si, atento a Caroline Forbes! Aunque claro no me extraña la chica no esta nada mal, mirala! Pero te digo como amigo que la dejes-me alegro cuando me llamo amigo era el primero que lo hacia.

-Y eso? Que pasa con ella?- porque me decia eso, que cosa más rara.

-Bueno según tengo entendido ella no sale con nadie, según me han dicho ella tiene un gran amor fallido y desde entonces nada-me hizo una mueca-Aunque todo es intentarlo, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes.

-Una cosa tu vas a ir a la fiesta del lago?-no sabia de que fiesta hablaba.

-Que fiesta? Bueno que mas da que fiesta sea si claro que ire bueno iremos no?-el era tan extrovertido yo era algo mas timido un amigo como el me vendria bien.

-Claro iremos juntos-en ese momento el entrenador vino.

-Bueno chicos los que soporten el entrenamiento de hoy podran acceder a las pruebas del equipo-me tenia que concentrar pero no podia dejar de mirarla, en voz baja mi nuevo amigo me dijo.

-Por cierto me llamo Felix.

-Yo Henrik.

El entrenador pito con el silbato y peor entrenamiento de la historia empezo yo lo resistí bajo la atenta mirada de las animadoras, yo porque era un hibrido si no, no creo que lo hubiera soportado hizimos tantas cosas, tantas pruebas de fuerza, resistencia, al final del entrenamiento de los 90 que lo iniciamos quedamos 10.

-Bueno chicos, ahora terminaremos solo quedaran 7.

Felix había sobrevivido a aquel infierno, me sorprendia para ser humano era muy bueno tenia una buena forma física se acerco hacia mi.

-Eres buena para no haber jugado nunca-me tiro una botella de agua yo bebí.

-Tu tampoco no lo haces nada mal.

-Hemos dejado sorprendidas a las chicas-nos empezamos a reir.

-Tu solo te apuntas por eso?

-Pues claro que si, si estas en el equipo ligas mucho mas.

-No creo que te haga falta entrar en el equipo para ligar.

-La verdad que no-dijo el orgulloso de si mismo-pero bueno lo hago para conocer gente y ver a las animadoras.

El entrenador volvio junto al resto del equipo.

-Ya hemos tomado una decision-colgo una lista y allí estaban siete nombres entre ellos el de Felix y el mio, los dos nos miramos y chocamos nuestras manos-Espero verles mañana no falten, Mikaelson espera quiero hablar contigo-mire a Felix.

-Tio me voy a la ducha nos vemos luego y vamos a tomar unas birras-yo asentí y se fue.

-De que queria hablarme entrenador?

-Chico eres muy bueno me sorprende que nunca hayas jugado en ningún equipo, tengo grandes planes para ti-al final iba a resultar que era bueno y todo, el entrenador me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro-chico ve a la ducha mañana hablamos.

-Gracias entrenador-cuando me iba hacia las duchas vi a Caroline enfrente que se acercaba a mi.

-Como te a ido chico nuevo?-no me lo podia creer que hacia ella hablandome a mi, decidí concentrarme y contestarle porque si no pareceria un completo idiota.

-Estoy en el equipo-ella me sonrio.

-Enhorabuena, os animaremos mucho aunque no os hace falta sois un gran equipo.

-Vosotras tambien sois parte del equipo, sois la alegreia-ella se empezo a reir.

-Bueno se que te sonara un poco raro, pero es que tengo la sensación de que te conozco me recuerdas a alguien que se que no eres pero tengo esa sensación-como podia ser ella tambien tenia la sensación de conocerme esto no podía ser una casualidad.

-A mi tambien me ha pasado nada más verte.

-Es algo raro no?-si ella supiera las cosas raras que existian en el mundo si supiera que había vampiros, hibridos, hombres lobo, brujas...

-Iras a la fiesta del lago?-tenia que empezar a ser un poco más lanzado ella me miro divertida.

-Yo organizo la fiesta, seria un poco raro si no asisto, no crees?-claro que tonto si me lo había dicho esta mañana, me tenía la cabeza loca.

-Claro-me reí, un poco nervioso-pero vas a ir con alguien o bueno...

-Con las animadoras-claro, bueno almenos no iria con un chico era un alivio-nos podriamos ver por allí si quieres-ella queria que nos vieramos-porque vas a ir, verdad?

-Si ire con un compañero del equipo y claro nos podriamos ver allí- ella me sonreia-hemos quedado Felix y yo ahora para ir a tomar unas cervezas, te apeteceria venirte?

-Lo siento, pero tengo mucho que organizar otro dia si eso-una amiga suya la empezo a llamar.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-ella me miro se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro-se giro y se fue, yo me fuí hacias las duchas, cuando entre estaban todos vistiendose Felix se me acerco iba con una toalla secandose el pelo.

-Tio si que has tardado, que queria el entrenador?

-Me ha dicho que tenia grandes planes para mi.

-Enserio? Y para decirte eso ha necesitado tanto tiempo?-el se alegraba por mi.

-No, es que he estado hablando con Caroline y me ha dado un beso en la mejilla cuando se ha despedido.

-QUE? CAROLINE FORBES SE HA ACERCADO PARA HABLAR CONTIGO Y TE HA BESADO EN LA MEJILLA?-no se lo podia creer estaba chillando.

-Anda callate no hace falta se entere todo el vestuario-me di cuenta de que el capitan y dos más estaban hablando a raíz de lo que habia chillado Felix paré mi oreja y escuche.

-Has escuchado lo que chillaba el nuevo?

-Si lo he oido.

-Y que piensas hacer?

-Como que que pienso hacer?

-No se eres el capitan y estas colado por Care desde el año pasado y vas a dejar que el nuevo venga y te la quite delante de tus narices, deberias enseñarle modales-esto me olia a problemas.

-Pero que quieres que haga Glen si ella no quiere conmigo, que la obligue?

-Pues no estaria mal, tu eres el capitan eres Kevin y ella la capitana de las animadoras es como una especie de norma no escrita que esteis juntos, ademas al nuevo le enseñaremos las normas en la fiesta del lago y mientras tanto tu aprovechas y vas a por Care, que seguro que si ha bebido un poco sera facil.

-No se tio, no me parece un buen plan.

-Tu dejamelo a mi, Roy me ayudara verdad.

-Claro.

-Este año sereis la pareja de moda Kevin y Caroline, como te suena?

-Anda deja de imaginarte cosas.

No era el único que estaba colado por ella, no era de extrañar solo esperaba no tener problemas en la fiesta.

-Tio estas empanado-Felix me estaba dando en el hombro.

-Si, voy a ducharme esperame tardo 10 minutos.

-No te doy ni uno mas-yo me desvestí y me duche.

Fuimos a un bar de por el centro donde se reunian muchos estudiantes habia un billar, buena música no era un mal sitió gente joven. Felix se paso toda la noche dando me consejos de como ligar con Caroline, me dijo como comportarme, estaba loco se volvió loco ante la idea de que ella mostrara interés por mi, me recordo a mi tia hizo de mi un proyecto, seguro que se llevarian muy bien una lastima que mi tia pese a aparentar casi mi edad tubiera unos mil años más.

-Bueno Rik-si ya me llamaba como mi familia-mañana nos vemos es un poco tarde.

-Esta bien-fuí hacia mi coche y entre, cuando estaba apunto de arrancar se me ocurrió mirar el mobil tenia como unas 20 llamadas de mi padre y mis tios, mierda no les había avisado, ni de las pruebas de futbol, ni de las cervezas, seguro estaban preocupados era mejor volver pronto.

Arranque el coche y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia casa estaban esperandome todos en la entrada habían escuchado el coche, todos estaban realmente enfadados y yo les entendia no tenia escusa.

-Sabes cuantas veces te hemos llamado? Nos pensabamos que algo te había pasado ya saliamos a buscarte cuando hemos oído el coche-chillaba dramaticamente mi tia.

-Deberias ser mas responsable con lo que haces jovencito, avisarnos si vas a llegar tarde es lo mínimo-no había visto tan fuera de si a Elija en la vida.

-Ya esta bien-mi padre estaba realmente enfadado se le notaba en la cara, en la voz pero tambien note decepción eso me dolia mas que los chillidos de mis tios, los dos se le quedaron mirando-vamos a mi despacho ahora- me miro fijamente, era peligroso llevarle la contraria-y vosotros os mantendreis al margen de esto-miro a sus hermanos y me siguió hasta el estudio y cerro.

-Papa yo lo siento mucho no era mi intención preocuparles de verdad.

-No pasa nada hijo pero esto no se puede volver a repetir, tienes que entender que he sido una persona con muchos enemigos y que cualquiera si quisiera hacerme daño acudiria a ti, sabemos que sabes cuidarte solo ante cualquier peligro humano, pero desconfiamos demasiado de nuestros enemigos, por eso tienes que manternernos informados espero que hoy se la escepción, ha quedado claro?

-Si, te juro que no se volvera a repetir, siento mucho que os hayais preocupado tanto por mi-mi padre me abrazo, no era el tipo de persona que regalaba abrazos a todo el mundo, por tanto si el me abrazo era porque realmente había estado angustiado, yo le correspondí.

-Bueno y ahora cuentame que tal tu primer dia, aunque creo que has hecho algún amigo nuevo.

-Como lo sabes?

-Hombre no creo que te hayas ido tu solo de cervezas o si?-yo negue, claro era evidente.

-Pues me han cogido en el equipo de futbol y el entrenador dice que tienes grandes planes para mi.

-Bueno y has conocido alguna chica-no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de mentirle seria por vergüenza.

-Ya sabes he visto alguna pero nada, ninguna más haya de lo normal-no solia mentir a mi padre, pero no me apetecia que me preguntara sobre Caroline, la sentia muy mia.

-Bueno ves y pideles perdon a tus tios y cuentales lo del equipo vale?-yo asentí.

-Una cosa!

-Si?

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento y después hay una fiesta en el lago como es el primer viernes del curso es como una fiesta de inició o algo así me gustaría ir.

-Claro ve y diviertete-mi padre me sonreia-tienes que llevar alcohol?

-No lo se-mi padre no se oponia al consumo de alcohol decia que era bueno para el autocontrol y la sed de sangre yo no lo necesitaba, pero jamas se opusieron a que yo consumiera, no era un niño normal tampoco.

-Bueno ya sabes donde estan las botellas, si necesitas y recuerda beber sangre antes de ir, no me gustaria que hubiera una desgracia.

-Que si papa siempre igual, voy a disculparme-el asintió.

Cuando salí del estudio mis tios todavía estaban allí esperandome, seguramente han oído toda la conversación.

-Siento mucho no haber avisado de que hoy llegaría tarde-mis tios se intentaron hacer los duros pero no podían tia Bekah vino y me abrazo bastante fuerte.

-Rik cuentame como sorprendistes a todos entrando en el equipo de futbol-como yo decia han escuchado toda la conversación, tio Elija se acerco para escuchar mejor mi relato, nos fuímos hacía la cocina y mientras yo preparaba algunos sandwiches ellos escuchaban mi relato, les hable de Felix pero no pude contarles nada de Caroline, no se tenía la sensación de que no debía además no había pasado nada importante aun.

Al día siguiente recibí una llamada de Felix cuando me levante me pedía que le recogiera que su coche no le arrancaba, a mi no me importaba salir un poco antes aunque claro no sabía donde vivía el me lo empezó a explicar pero yo estaba medio dormido al final le encontre.

-Siento el retraso pero me había equivocado de sitio.

-No tio gracias por venir a por mi, el coche no arranca no se que le pasa...-el alzo los hombros.

-Entonces te tendre que recoger esta noche para ir al lago, como a las princesitas, jajaja-el me pego en el hombro.

-No te pases aunque lo de que vas a terner que venir es bastante probable-me guiño el ojo.

-Por cierto hay que llevar alcohol?-estaba un poco perdido en cuanto al tema fiestas.

-Supongo que deberiamos llevar algo por si acaso-el tampoco tenía mucha idea le podría preguntar a Caroline como si me leyera el pensamiento Felix me dijo.

-Hombre la organizadora no es Caroline pues ahí tienes tu escusa para hablar con ella.

-Si supongo que lo hare...

Llegamos bastante justos de tiempo a clase así que no pude hablar con ella antes de entrar tendría que esperar a la hora del almuerzo.

Felix y yo fuímos a la cafetería a comprarnos algo para comer estaba llena yo la busque entre la gente Felix me señalo unas mesas que había al fondo allí estaba ella sentada con las animadoras, siempre estaban juntas, yo la observaba y ví como Kevin, Glen y Roy se sentaban con ellas, Felix y yo nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la de ellos y mientras Felix engullia su comida y farfullaba cosas que ni el mismo podía entender yo me concentre en escuchar la conversación por si decian algo de la fiesta del lago.

-Care quieres que vayamos juntos a la fiesta?-Kevin le preguntaba.

-Ya nos veremos allí, voy a ir con las chicas.

-Claro, pero a mi me apetecia pasar algún tiempo contigo ya sabes...

-Para que?

-Pues para charlar y no se...

-Pues eso lo estamos haciendo ahora.

-Care no se lo pongas tan dificil que el pobre lo pasa mal-le dijo Glen

-Y tu porque te metes?-ella empezaba a enfadarse-entre el y yo no va a pasar nada entendido? No le quiero y no voy estar con alguien al que no quiero es así de simple.

-Tienes que dejar atrás lo que tubiste con aquel tal Tyler seguro que erais demasiado jovenes, que saliste con el a los 15?-ella se empezo a reir no era situación para reirse.

-No entiendo como sabes tu lo de Tyler?-me gire y ví como ella miraba desafiante a sus amigas, Kevin tenía la cabeza agachada, una de ellas empezo a hablar.

-Si a sido culpa mia yo se lo conté a los chicos, ellos me preguntaron y bueno no creí que fuera un secreto...-la chica no estaba para nada arrepentida, Felix me llamo la atención.

-Tio deja de ignorarme a lo descarado anda! Ya se que te gusta la tia pero almenos habla conmigo.

-Si, lo siento mucho! Que me contabas?

-Te decía que si querias esta noche podríamos ir a cenar donde estubimos ayer y ya de ahí nos vamos al lago, que te parece?

-Me parece bien pero tengo que avisar a mi casa-no quería que me pasara lo de ayer ya tube suficiente, les envie un mensaje y enseguida me contestaron un esta bien pasalo genial.

Cuando terminaron las clases fuímos al entrenamiento y el entrenador fue un poco más blando con nosotros sabía que esa noche había fiesta y solo era el inició del curso ya tendría tiempo de meternos caña! Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento yo me acerque a las animadoras y pude oir como avisaba a Caroline de que yo me acercaba, ella se giro.

-Hola chico nuevo-siempre sería el nuevo.

-Hola chica estresada-le guiñe un ojo a ella se le formo un media risa.

-Y a que debo el honor?

-Veras como eres la organizadora de la fiesta tenía una duda, es si tenemos que llevar el alcohol o allí habra si hay que pagar algo.

-Pues habra cerveza y alguna cosa más pero no sera suficiente si te quieres asegurar traete una botella para tí-se le escapo un mechon de pelo de su recogido yo se lo puse detras de la oreja ella me miro la mano y despues a los ojos, nos quedamos mirando hasta que ella dijo-nos vemos esta noche, todavia tenemos que terminar el entrenamiento.

-No os quedeis hasta tarde, tienes una fiesta que dirigir-le guiñe el ojo.

-Lo tendre en cuenta-se había sonrojado un poco.

Yo me gire y me fui hacia los vestuarios como siempre era el último Felix me espero y nos dirigimos hacía su casa para que se cambiara después fuímos a la mia envie un mensaje antes para avisar por si acaso estaban haciendo cosas poco humanas, no me apetecia que Felix supiera lo que soy. Solo recibí como respuesta un ok, cuando llegamos estaba mi tia en la entrada esperando, mi padre estaba en su estudia pintando y tio Elija estaba en el otro estudio revisando unos papeles.

-Chicos ya estan aquí-dijo mi tia yo me quería morir a que venía esto.

-Que haces aquí tia?-por favor tierra tragame, mire por un momento a Felix el cual estaba muy divertido con la escena no era para menos.

-Queriamos conocer a tu nuevo amigo-estaba emocionada pero esto porque-no nos lo vas a presentar?-cuando me quise dar cuenta mi tio estaba a la izquierda de tia Bekah y mi padre a la derecha.

-Si claro bueno el es Felix ellos son el de la izquierda mi tio Elija-se dieron la mano-ella es mi tia Rebekah-le dio dos besos-y el es mi padre Klaus.

-No quiero ser grosero pero que nombres tan raros-Felix estaba como pez en el agua se sentia a gusto, todos se reian por su comentario y mi padre le dijo.

-Chico nuestros nombres son muy antiguos-mi tia se puso ha hablar con Felix y me dijo que fuera a cambiarme que ella estaría con el.

Yo me cambie lo más rápido que pude queria que nos fueramos ya! Baje y ellos seguían de charla, Felix me vio bajar.

-Tio no me habías dicho que era al primer amigo que traías a casa!-ahora entendía porque se habían puesto así.

-Si bueno, no es que haya tenido muchos amigos la verdad-el noto que no era un tema que me gustaba tratar así que se despidió de todos cogimos unas botellas de la bodega de mi padre y nos fuímos.

-Que enrollada es tu familia-a mi me alegro mucho que no le parecieramos unos bichos raros.

-Supongo que no somos muy corrientes.

-La verdad que no, tio vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

-Que ya llegamos no seas impaciente!

Aparcamos en el mismo sitió que la noche de antes no eramos los únicos que habíamos tenido la idea de ir primero a cenar a ese sitió encontramos un monton de gente del instituto menos mal que quedaban algunas mesas.

Comimos rápido teníamos ganas de salir, el tenía ganas de conocer chicas y yo de ver a la mia, seguro que estaria radiante.

Cuando estabamos llegando al lago vimos que estaban lo coches aparcados por allí así que decidí dejar el mio y hacer lo que nos quedaba de camino a pie. La fiesta ya había empezado conforme nos adentrabamos al bosque que rodeaba al lago veíamos a grupos de gente bebiendo, la música cada vez sonaba más hasta que llegamos al centro, allí era un descontrol la gente se tiraba al agua, bebía las parejas se perdían por el bosque.

-Mira tu animadora esta junto al barril de cerveza-me señalo Felix, allí estaba ella con una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta ceñida rosa, unas chanclas blancas, estaba bebíendose una cerveza, estaba con unas amigas, por la espalda vinieron Glen y Roy y nos pasaron la mano por el hombro a mi y a Felix.

-Es guapa Caroline verdad?-me dijo Glen a mi-una lastima que a Kevin le gusta y cuando a un amigo tuyo le gusta una chica tu no te fijas en ella-nos estaban amenazando enserio?

-Una lastima que Kevin no sea amigo nuestro-mientras nosotros "hablabamos" con ellos Kevin se acerco a Caroline y empezaron a hablar.

-Bueno te lo explicaremos de otra manera-me dijo Glen-venga Roy vamos a llevarnoslos para mantener una charla.

-No metais a Felix en esto-si queria tumbarles rápido no me venía bien que estubiera Felix cerca.

-No te voy a dejar solo con estos-me dijo.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-le mire a los ojos fijamente no me gustaba hacerlo y le dije-no nos vas a acompañar lo has entendido-el asintió y le dejaron irse yo me fuí con ellos hacía el bosque y los tumbe sin demasiado esfuerzo los deje allí tirados junto un par de botellas para que pareciera que había bebido mucho, cuando llegue Felix me pregunto que como me había ido.

-Como estas?

-Bien, donde esta Caroline creo que Kevin quiere hacerle algo-recordaba la conversación de ayer en los vestuarios tenía que protegerla.

-Pues llegas un poco tarde ella se ha ido con el por el bosque-el iba a venir conmigo pero vi a una chica que le miraba mucho así que me acerque a el y le mire a los ojos fijamente.

-Ves esa chica de ahí, te acercaras a ella y ligaras con ella te la llevaras a dar una vuelta y la besaras, lo has entendido?-el asintió y fue hacía ella eso lo mantendría distraído, entonces me dirigí hacía donde me dijo Felix que se habían ido cuando ya estaba dentro del bosque agudize mi oído y la oí seguí el sonido de su voz, cuando llegue donde estaba ella se me helo la sangre allí estaba ella mordiendole el cuello a Kevin, ella era un vampiro...

Dí un paso hacia atras y partí una pequeña rama ella me oyo dejo el cuerpo inconsciente de Kevin en el suelo y se acerco a mi, estaba tan preocupada casi llorando me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo.

-No te asustes, cuando me vaya no recordaras nada-ella pensaba que yo era humano, cuando olí la sangre que tenía en su cara recorde que no había bebído nada en todo el día y la cara se me transformo pude ver su cara eso era algo que ella no se esperaba-eres un vampiro?-me pregunto.

-No yo soy otra cosa.

-Eres un hibrido...?-sus ojos se habían abierto como platos se alejo de mí como si yo fuera ha hacerle daño.

-Si soy un hibrido-estaba confundido porque me temía.

-Que haces en Atlanta?

-Pues vivo aquí desde que nací.

-Y cuanto hace que eres hibrido?

-Desde que nací-a ella se le desfiguro la cara totalmente, se acerco a mi y me empezo a tocar, yo me sentía como mono de feria.

-Y tu cuanto hace que eres vampiro?

-Pues hara unos 18 años más o menos.

-Y con que edad te convertiste?

-A los 17, pero explicame como puede ser que seas un hibrido desde que naciste si has crecido, eres inmortal?-ella tenía muchas preguntas así que nos me la lleve de aquel sitió donde estaba Kevin inconsciente y fuímos a un sitio tranquilo para hablar, siempre tube la sensación de que ella era diferente no me equivocaba.

-Aquí estaremos mejor para hablar-ella asintió.

-Explicame como puede ser que seas un hibrido desde que naciste si has crecido, eres inmortal?

-A mi me engendro mi padre que es un hibrido y mi madre que era una mujer loba.

-Madre mia así que vosotros os podeís reproducir así.

-Bueno no se si los demas hibridos puedena engendrar, mi padre es el hibrido original-ella abrió los ojos de par en par su expresión era de asombro, nostalgia, una mezcla de emociones...

-Klaus...-susurro ella.

-Conoces a mi padre?-de que conocia a mi padre?

-Algo así, el sabe que me conoces?-yo negue con la cabeza, en su cara había alivió y decepción.

-De que os conociais mi padre y tu?-pregunte de nuevo.

-**El me prometió que sería mi ultimo amor**-ella había estado con mi padre, el corazon se me partio.


	3. ¿Que hace en Mystic Falls?

_Me alegro de que la historia os vaya gustando este capítulo es algo más corto pero espero les guste mucho gracias por sus reviews **Maguie Ibarra, sporusnote, Alessandra.12, glevez25, UshieVictoria!** Tambien agradecer a toda la gente que lo lee aunque no deje sus reviews! :) Y ya saben **sigan mandando reviews y seguire actualizando! :D**_

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Henrik POV**

No solo se conocian además ellos habían tenido una historia ella miraba al frente mientres yo la miraba a ella seguramente con una cara de idiota no me lo podía creer ella abrió la boca iba a decir alguna cosa pero se volvió a callar. Ninguno de los dos sabiamos como romper el silenció hasta que ella se animo y lo hizo.

-Entre el y yo nunca paso nada...-no me miro en ningun momento, ella estaba triste porque nunca pasó nada-el se fue a Nueva Orleans por unos asuntos de brujas y le concedió a la libertad a mi novio-no entendia nada que novio y que brujas?-supongo que no sabes nada del tema-giro la cabeza y me estaba mirando lo debió ver en mi cara.

-Sinceramente no entiendo nada de nada pero me gustaria que me lo contaras...

-Entonces tu nunca has oído hablar de mi?-ella estaba decepcionada.

**Caroline POV**

Supongo que siempre estube esperando que mi hibrido estubiera buscandome, abandonde Mystic falls dejando pistas de mi actual paradero para que el viniera a por mi, pero jamas lo hizo yo fuí a Nueva Orleans pero el ya no estaba se había ido, escuche rumores de todo tipo pero ninguno claro y por casualidad me tube que encontrar con su hijo, el cual no sabe nada de mi... como Klaus dijo Tyler me ofreció una vida pequeña en un pueblo pequeño los primeros meses me comforme pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su recuerdo se hacía más grande y sus promesas venian a mi mente más a menudo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, Henrik no dejaba de mirarme yo no podia mirarle a la cara tenía los mismos ojos que el esos que me hacían volverme loca que podía hacer... Empece a farfullar cosas del pasado cosas que habían estado en mi mente todos los dias durante 18 años lo que me impedia estar con nadie ni Kevin, nadie había llenado el hueco que me dejo mi hibrido hasta que conocí ha este extraño joven que se me hacia tan misterioso, no era alguien normal claro que no si es que esto solo me posía pasar a mí, gire mi cabeza y el no entendia absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo, me pidio que se lo contara y yo antes de nada tenía que hacerle la pregunta más dificil.

-Entonces tu nunca has oído hablar de mi?-el me miro con pena, seguramente la decepción se maracaba en mi rostro.

-No nunca he oído hablar de tí, mi padre no suele hablar del pasado dice que hizo demasiadas cosas de las que se arrepiente-tal vez el siempre se arrepintio de haberse fijado en una chica como yo ademas a el le engendro eso solo puede significar que esta con su madre o que se enamoro de otra, sentí un pinchazo en el pecho ante la posibilidad de imaginarmelo con otra.

-Y tus padres estan juntos?-el bajo la vista.

-Mi madre murió en el parto...-pero que insensible he sido.

-Lo siento yo...

-No pasa nada-me dijo casi acostumbrado a que le hicieran esa pregunta y a que se disculparan-yo no la conocí y mi padre pues solo hablamos una vez de eso.

-Si no quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes-me sentia bastante mal por haber sacado el tema, se notaba que le dolia hablarlo, pero tambien se notaba que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien...

-Mis padres no estubieron enamorados...-el intentaba reconfortarme, pero como podía ser tan bueno siendo hijo de Klaus, Klaus por muy enamorada de el que estubiera era un monstruo, no me lo imaginaba contandole un cuento y arropandole por las noches-el no tenia ni una foto con mi madre, ni tampoco me queria a mi, en una ocasión escuche hablando a mis tios y escuche como fue tio Elija el que le obligó a quedarse conmigo...

-Entonces tu nunca has visto la cara de tu madre?-me daba muchisima pena, no conocer a una madre es lo peor que te podía pasar y más si no sabes absolutamente nada de ella solo que dio su vida por ti.

-Bueno mi padre pinta y me pinto un retrato de ella, bueno de como el la recordaba era hermosa-el saco su cartera-siempre lo llevo conmigo-extendió su mano-si quieres verlo?-yo lo cogí.

-Hayley...-entre Klaus y Hayley hubo algo cuando? Porque?

-La conoces?-el abrío los ojos.

-No mucho pero coincidí con ella cuando vivía en Mystic falls-estaba ansioso.

-Que sabes de ella? Cuentamelo por favor.

-Pues se que era huerfana, estubo buscando a su familia por mucho tiempo, vivia con una manada, pero si quieres saber más de ella se de alguien que te puede hablar bastante la conoció muy bien, yo te pondre en contacto con el pero a cambió me tienes que hacer un favor.

-El que quieras-estaba muy seguro.

-No le digas a tu padre que nos conocemos-a el le cogió por sorpresa.

-Esta bien pero no quieres hablar con el ni nada aunque el no sepa que tu y yo nos conocemos...

-No es el momento, me tengo que ir mañana te dire cosas sobre lo de tu madre de acuerdo-el asintió-y por cierto ve con cuidado tu padre siempre a sido muy odiado, no le vayas diciendo a la gente que eres su hijo porque si no iran a por ti-es como si ese discurso ya se lo hubieran dado miles de veces, pero era un buen chico, no queria que le pasara nada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a rebuscar entre las agendas tenia tantisimos numero, la T donde esta la T, como se inicia una conversación después de 18 años con el tio al que abandonastes con tu novio de la adolescencia...seguramente seria algo incomodo, pero bueno todo sea por Henrik, debería ocultar el hecho que es el hijo de Klaus? Evidentemente que si Tyler y Klaus se odiaban, lo encontre el numero de Tyler, bueno ya veremos que pasa... Empeze a marcar, sono una vez, dos y a la tercera me cogío el telefono.

-Si?-tenía voz de cansado mire la hora eran las 5 de la mañana oh dios mio no me había dado cuenta, bueno ahora ya estaba despierto.

-Tyler?

-Si quien demonios eres y porque llamas a las 5 de la mañana-estaba un poco enfadado.

-Soy Caroline, y te llamaba porque hay una cosa que te tengo que contar.

-Me vas a explicar porque me abandonastes o tal vez tu romance con Klaus-ahora si que si estaba totalmente enfadado.

-No, yo no he estado con Klaus.

-A no? Entonces que quieres Caroline?-estaba sorprendido-porque me llamas para decirme que me dejastes para estar sola deberia reconfortarme o que?

-Escuchame Tyler entiendo que estes enfadado pero lo que voy a decirte no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-Esta bien te escucho-se había resignado.

-Donde estas?

-Para que quieres saberlo?

-Tenemos que verno, es un tema difícil deberiamos hablarlo en persona.

-Mañana voy a Mystic falls para echarle un vistazo a la casa y pasar unos dias por allí y ya de paso ver a Matt.

-De acuerdo pues nos veremos allí si te parece?

-Avisame cuando llegues, se lo dire a Matt...-me colgo.

Al menos no se había negado en rotundo a verme eso era un gran avance mañana nos vamos a Mystic falls, tengo que avisar a Henrik. Le envie un sms.

"_Mañana nos vamos a ver al chico que conoce a tu madre pon una escusa para pasar todo el fin de semana fuera ;), nos vemos en el parquing del instituto a las 7 iremos con mi coche, no llegues tarde! :)_"

Recibí

"_Esta bien allí estare, por cierto muchas gracias por todo y no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo_"

Supongo que se refería a lo de que el y yo nos conocíamos,vale tenía que ducharme y despejarme beber algo de sangre y preparar el viaje salíamos en 2 horas, el viaje iba a ser largo.

Antes de salir prepare la maleta para pasar el fin de semana y cogí algunas bolsas de sangre.

Cuando llegue a menos 5 el ya estaba allí esperando se notaba que estaba impaciente por saber más de ella no me extrañaba.

-Que puntualidad!-el me miro y se empezo a reir.

-Lo mismo digo, por cierto te noto cansada quieres que lleve yo el coche.

-A mi pequeño solo lo toco yo-me recorde a Damon o dios mios-ademas no sabes a donde vamos.

-Tienes razón tendre que mantenerte entretenida para que no te duermas.

-Tranquilo, aguantare.

-Por cierto donde pasaremos la noche?

-Supongo que en mi casa o en algún sitió.

**Henrik POV**

Iniciamos el viaje estaba inquieto por dos cosas la primera averiguar cosas sobre mi madre y la segunda pasar la noche con Caroline estariamos solos? Pero cada vez que la pensaba me venía a la mente la imagen de mi padre y ella besandose, segun ella jamas ocurrió nada pero por lo visto los dos querían, solo les deje una nota en la cocina que ponía que me iba a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos no me veia capaz de mentirles a los tres ellos siempre descubrian mis engaños y no podía explicarles ni con quien me iba ni a donde ni lo que iba ha hacer.

-Por cierto donde vamos?

-Mystic falls, donde yo la conocí-me dedico una media sonrisa.

-Y allí esta tu amigo?

-En realidad es mi ex, tambien es un hibrido, fue al primer hibrido que convirtio Kla...bueno tu padre...-se le hacía raro referirse a Klaus como mi padre.

-Es el famoso Tyler?

-Y tu como sabes de el?

-Escuche la conversación con los chicos en la cafetería.

-Sabes que no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Pero bueno no te culpo yo alguna vez tambien lo he hecho.

Yo acabe durmiendome me desperte justo cuando entramos en Mystic falls ya era mediodia.

-Despierta dormilon, bienvenido a mi hogar!

-Siento haberme dormido...-mire alrededor había un gran bosque era precioso el lugar.

-No pasa nada, haremos lo siguiente primero ire yo ha hablar con Tyler el todavia no sabe nada de ti de acuerdo? Y después hablas tu con el.

-Me parece bien, donde me vas a llevar?

-Vamos al Grill, te dejare con un viejo amigo.

Entramos en aquel bar estaba repleto de gente joven, de nuestra edad bueno de mi edad ella se acerco a un camarero rubio con los ojos claros debia de tener unos treinta y pico de años, tenía pinta de ser típico guaperas.

-Matt Donovan?

-Si soy yo quien...-no pudo acabr la frase-CAROLINE! Que haces tu por aquí?

-He venido a ver a los viejos amigos!

-Estas loca si alguien te reconoce que?

-No te preocupes-el chico me miro de arriba a bajo.

-Y ese quien es?

-Es una larguisima historia, tu terminas ahora verdad?-el asintió-te importaria estar con el mientras hablo con Tyler?

-No me importa pero almenos dime quien es.

-Espera te lo presento-ella se giro y me hizo con la mano para que me acercara yo fuí-bueno Matt este es Henrik un compañero de clase tambien juega a futbol-nos dimos la mano.

-Eres un vampiro?-yo abrí mis ojos el sabía de seres sobrenatureles no parecia uno de nosotros, iba a ocultarlo pero Caroline.

-No el es un hibrido, Matt tienes mal ojo-el alzo los hombros y me miro.

-Chico en 5 minutos salgo acercate a la barra y pide algo para beber invita la casa-yo fuí hacía la barra y vi como Caroline salia del local y el tal Matt se acercaba a mi.

**Caroline POV**

Bueno ahora tenía que enfrentarme a los demonios de mi pasado, como seria el reencuentro despues de tanto tiempo... Fuí hacia su casa estaba bastante nerviosa me pare un segundo porque estaba haciendo esto? No conocía a Henrik lo suficiente apenas de un par de miraditas furtivas de tan solo dos días y aquí estaba yo dirigiendome a la casa de mi ex para preguntarle por una amiga suya que probablemente no sabe que ha muerto y todo porque? Para que Henrik obtenga sus respuestas y ya no es Henrik es el hijo de Klaus...

Estaba frente a la casa pero no queria entrar me di la vuelta y en ese momento se abrió la puerte, mierda ya me han visto.

-Car?-me di la vuelta y como una estupida levante la mano y salude y dije.

-Así me llaman-parecia tonta, el me miro y me indico que pasara-cuanto tiempo?

-Para ser exacto 18 años-todavia estaba resentido-a que has venido Car?

-Que hospitalidad es este no me vas a ofrecer ni un trago?-el asintió yo me pasee por el gran estudió me vino a la mente nuestro baile de graduación y miles de momentos vividos con el en esa casa, el me sirvió una copa-te acuerdas de nuestro baile de graduación?

-Si recuerdo que estaba exiliado de mi propio pueblo porque el hibrido original se había encaprichado de mi novia-el se sento en el sofa.

-Yo prefiero recordar lo bueno, como cuando nos besamos por primera vez y tal...

-Corta el rollo y dime de una vez a que has venido porque si es a contar viejas batallitas te puedes ir no te necesito a ti para recordarlas-el todavia pensaba en mi? Yo estaba en la otra punta de la habitación me gire y me lleve el vaso a la boca bebí.

-Todavia estas enamorado de mi?-fuí demasiado directa el se acerco a mi a velocidad hibrida yo me eche para atras hasta que me tope con la pared el me aprisiono cada vez más cerca.

-Que te hace pensar que todavia siento algo por ti?-el estaba demasiado cerca yo me tense-y tu me has olvidado ya? O estas pensando en tu hibrído original? Como te solía llamar? A sí espera que me viene a la mente amor, si has venido a tener un reencuentro agradable con el pasado vete por donde has venido y si te arrepientes de haberme abandonado dimelo porque yo sigo echandote de menos-el se acerco más a mi y me beso yo no le correspondí pero el no me dejaba salir cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba se alejo de mi-lo siento mucho esto no debía haber pasado.

-No pasa nada, esta bien no te preocupes vale!-el asintió se sento en el sofa y yo hize lo mismo.

-Hablame de eso que tenías que contarme-yo bebí otro sorbo y empeze a contar.

-Pues veras ayer me entere de que Hayley tu amiga tiene un hijo, pero ella murió en el parto y bueno el me enseño algo así como una foto de ella y cuando vió que yo la conocía pues me empezo a preguntar por ella y pensé en ti el pobre chico no la a conocido y tu sí le podrías contar cosas de ella de como era...

-Ella es madre?-estaba entre sorprendido y asustado, yo asentí-y quien es el padre?-mierda a eso no le podía contestar.

-El no lo sabe-el se puso blanco se levanto y se sirvió un trago que se bebió de golpe, des pués otro ya dejo el vaso y directamente cogió la botella.

-Que edad tiene?

-17 va hacer los 18, que pasa Tyler?

-Creo que soy su padre.

-Como? Tu hace 18 años estabas conmigo...-Klaus volvía a tener razón al final el sí tubo un desliz con la loba y no solo Tyler si no que Klaus también, serán idiotas.

-Car yo te lo quería contar no fue nada yo te quería a ti pero estabamos tanto separados...

-Dejalo no me tienes que dar explicaciones, solo dime si le vas ha hablar de su madre-yo me levante.

-Si quiero conocerle-a el se le iluminó la cara pobre idiota tenía los mismos ojos de Klaus era imposible que fuera su hijo pero Henrik se merecia que le contaran la verdad y la única manera era que Tyler pensara que es su padre.

-Esta bien pero escuchame atentamente idiota-me miro serio, enfadado por el insulto-ni se te ocurra decirle que eres su padre ¿estamos? Tu no lo sabes y no hay que hacer que el chico se haga ilusiones ¿lo has entendido o te lo repito?-el me miro desafiante, pero luego se relajo.

-Esta bien!-yo le envie un sms a Matt para que tragera a Henrik.

En 10 minutos estaban aquí el encuentro fue extraño a Tyler se le ilumino la cara cuando le vió pero todo cambió cuando vió como me miraba se giro hacia mi.

-¿Entre vosotros hay algo?

-Claro que no, solo es un amigo, ademas no te tengo que dar explicaciones si no recuerdo mal ya no estamos juntos ¿verdad?-Tyler dejo me dio la espalda y fue hacía el chico.

-Hola me llamo Tyler y fuí amigo de tu madre-a Henrik se le ilumino la cara los dos se dieron la mano.

-Hola supongo que Caroline ya te ha dicho quien soy-Tyler asintió.

-Bueno yo os dejo solos para que hableís sobre Hayley, no le hagas nada al chaval Matt confió que no le hareis nada-le guiñe el ojo.

-¿Caroline a donde vas?-me pregunto Henrik al cual había dejado con dos completos desconocidos para el.

-Voy a emborracharme en algún bar de las afueras para contarle mis penas a alguien ¿que te parece? No te pasara nada-me gire fuí al coche.

-Caroline si solo son las dos del mediodia-yo hize como que no lo había escuchado y me fuí.

**Klaus POV**

Estaba durmiendo cuando Bekah empezo a chillar algo desde la cocina.

-Niiiiiiiiiiik! Levantate ahora mismo y baja!-no podía despertarme de otra forma no se ¿callandose? No le hize caso me gire me tape aun más con la manta y seguí durmiendo-Niklaus haz el favor de venir es urgente es Rik!-Cuando escuche Rik los ojos se me abrieron enseguida ¿que le ha pasado?

Me levante enseguida y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase en lugar de bajar me dirigí a su habitación solo para comprobar que el no estaba allí, desde que había entrado en el instituto no paraba de darnos sorpresas, baje bastante rápido a la cocina y allí estaba también Elija.

-¿Que pasa?-vi a Bekah con una nota en las manos posiblemente de Rik.

-Lee esto!-me dió la nota-"_Familia me he ido a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos de acampada volvere el domingo, no os preocupeis_".

-¿Como que no nos preocupemos? Te dije que el instituto no le sentaría bien.

-Calmate Rebekah solo se ha ido de excursión, nosotros lo hacíamos cuando eramos jovenes, a veces se nos olvida que realmente és una adolescente-quería defenderle un poco aunque no estaba para nada tranquilo.

-Rebekah, Klaus tiene razón es un niño es logico que quiera ir con sus amigos, seguramente lo pensaron anoche y por eso no pudo avisarnos antes-Elija también lo protegía pero no estaba muy conforme.

-Esta bien, cuando llame decidmelo, me voy ha comprar un par de cosas-los dos asentímos esperamos que se fuera con el coche cuando pasaron 2 minutos de su partida los dos nos miramos fijamente.

-Hermano esto no me da buena pinta-me dijo el Elija.

-Coincido contigo, menos mal que su móvil tiene GPS-sabía que no debía pero tal vez estubiera en apuros fuímos al ordenador de Elija y pusimos el programa que habíamos instalado para mantener localizado a Rik, esto esta mal pero és mi hijo.

-Hermano no te lo vas a creer... Pero tu hijo esta cerca de Mystic falls avanza hacia allí!-¿Que hacía el dirigiendose a Mystic falls?

-¿Estas seguro?-el asintió.

-¿Que hacemos hermano? Puede que solo sea una coincidencia o puede que vaya tras algo...

-Hablaremos con su amigo Felix y que nos diga con quien se ha ido.

-¿Y si se ha ido con el?

-¿Tu crees que se ha llevado a su único amigo humano al pueblo con mayor indice de seres sobrenaturales?

-Si el no lo sabe és posible-este hijo mio queria matarme, ayer mismo tube con el una charla para que no hiciera estas cosas y hoy se la salta tenía que ser una broma.

Me dirigí hacía el instituto con Elija, estaba cerrado entramos por la puerta de atrás y fuímos hacía los archivos allí estaba la ficha de Felix, cogimos su numero de móvil y su dirección y fuímos hacía allí.

Nos abrió el y nos dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-Familia Mikaelson! ¿Que les trae por aquí?

-Es Rik nos ha dejado una nota diciendo que se iba de acampada ¿Sabes algo de esto?-no tenía tiempo ni ganas de formalidades fuí directo.

-Veran si se hubiera ido de acampada con amigos yo estaría porque soy su único amigo-estaba algo triste.

-Entonces, le ha debido de pasar algo-Elija también empezo a pensar-A no ser que se haya ido con otra persona-los dos miramos fijamente al chico-¿Quien es?-Elija se empezaba a enfadar y eso no era bueno.

-Bueno a Rik le gusta una chica del insti tal vez se ha ido con ella, bueno estoy casí seguro, ya que aparte de conmigo solo ha hablado con ella-y toda esta preocupación por una chica, pero porque se dirigen a Mystic falls.

-Una última cosa-le dije.

-¿Si?-a el no parecia molestarle que le preguntaramos cosas sobre Rik.

-¿Porque querrian ir a Mystic falls?-el se sorprendió.

-¿Estan allí?

-Estan de camino al parecer!

-Bueno pues tengo entendido que Caroline es de allí-acaba de decir ¿CAROLINE?

-Perdona chico ¿como has dicho que se llama?

-Caroline Forbes-mi hermano me miró y yo no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si pensar que ella sabía que Rik era mi hijo y aun así estaba tonteando con el o que ell no sabía nada, tal vez se olvido de mi o quien sabe...

-Klaus tenemos que irnos-Elija me cogió del brazo y me arrastro al coche me sento y me llevo a casa, descansa hermano yo fuí a mi estudió y saque mi retrato favorito.

Elija vino a verme yo estaba sentado bebiendo habían pasado algunas horas ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Klaus, seguro que no le pasa nada Caroline no es alguien que iría ha hacerte daño ya lo sabes-claro que me preocupaba mi hijo pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en ellos besandose y eso me quemaba por dentro-Si te quedas mas tranquilo podemos ir a Mystic falls.

-No quiero ir y pillarles en la cama...-mi cara debía ser un poema porque hasta Elija sintió compasión por mi, desde que había sido padre me había vuelto un blando ya no me respetaba la gente, ya no mataba a los humanos ni hacía demostraciones de poder, deje TODO absolutamente todo atrás por Rik para que luego el se sienta atraído por la única mujer que he amado jamas la misma que me pedía este cambio que nunca di por ella, era muy irónico.

-Nos vamos a Mystic falls hay que aclarar muchas cosas-Elijah y yo cogimos el coche y pusimos rumbo a Mystic falls no sabía lo que nos encontraríamos pero teníamos un largo viaje para reflexionar le deje conducir yo no podía mis demonios internos amenazaban con salir.


	4. Klaus es mi padre

_En primero agradecer a todos los que leis mi fic y le seguis este capítulo no os va ha dejar indiferentes espero les guste mucho gracias por sus reviews **Maguie Ibarra, Alessandra.12, UshieVictoria!** Tambien agradecer a toda la gente que lo lee aunque no deje sus reviews! :) _

_**Si siguen haciendo comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y quieren que continue la historia haganmelo saber con un super review, gracias a todos por su tiempo!**_

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Caroline POV**

Siempre pensé que mi reencuentro con Tyler sería mucho más violento, aunque jamas pensé que el seguiría pensando en mi después de tanto tiempo... Pero lo entiendo yo todavía sigo pensando en Klaus y han pasado los mismos años.

Ver a Matt después de todo este tiempo también me ha alegrado, pero también me produce una tristeza inmensa ver como el a crecido, ahora es un hombre y yo solo soy una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña, no me siento comoda con la gente que se supone que es de mi edad ya me cansan sus cosas de niños las cosas de su edad pero cuando voy con gente de mi edad realmente me tratan como lo que parezco una niña, una adolescente...

En cambió Henrik es alguien especial pero no creo que jamas pueda llegar a estar con el porque amo a su padre el es la persona que realmente me completa, la persona que más he añorado, me abrió los ojos aunque yo me empeñe en tenerlos bien cerrados, era cabezota no es de extrañar que estubiera con Tyler para demostrar que podía salir con un chico de un pueblo pequeño que no se me quedaba pequeño para llevarle la contra a el... Y al final ¿como terminara todo esto? Tal vez Klaus ni me recuerde si no habla de mi nunca, a lo mejor ya no sabe quien soy a pasado tanta gente por su vida, seguramente tantas mujeres, pero no podía reprocharselo por la mía también habían pasado muchos hombre aunque con ninguno jamas tube nada serió.

Me dirigí a un bar de las afueras, no me apetecia pasar por Mystic falls ni que la gente me viera exactamente igual que hace 18 años si alguien me reconociera seria un problema... pero antes tenía que ir a la casa de los Salvatores aunque solo fuera por recordar viejos tiempos.

Cuando llegue en la casa parecía haber gente, aunque no creía que estubiera habitada todo el año era bastante raro así que me acerque con cuidado tal vez la había alquilado o se la habían dejado a algún familiar o quien sabe, fuí por la parte de atrás y mire por una de las ventanas que daba al salon parecía una espía derrepente note unas manos en mi espalda y acto seguido entraba en el salon rompiendo la gran cistalera algunos cristales se me clavaron caí de cara al suelo mi sangre empezo a caer y oí una voz muy familiar.

-Oye ¿que haces espiandonos?¿Quien te manda?-como no iba a reconocer esa voz tan cargada de prepotencia solo podía ser Damon, rapidamente me gire y me levante clavandole un cristal de los grandes en el estomago.

-¿Así tratas a los invitados?-el se echo las manos al estomago y se empezo a retorcerse.

-Rubita ¿que haces aquí?-oí unos pasos acercandose.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-antes de terminar la frase Stefan estaba junto a su hermano dispuesto a atacarme, hasta que vió mi cara.

-Car¿eres tu?-yo le sonreí y el me abrazo-¿que haces aquí?

-Pues bueno es una larga história...-el le quito el cristal a Damon del estomago-¿Donde está Elena?-mire alrededor y Damon dijo.

-Se ha quedado en la universidad, tenía un examen y yo he aprovechado para venir a Mystic falls y avise a Stefan para tener un reunión familiar-al poco tiempo su herida sano-bueno ahora que estoy entero dame un motivo para no matarte por esto.

-Me has empujado contra una cristalera ¿te parece un buen motivo?

-No mucho la verdad-se puso como si fuera a atacarme yo hize lo mismo-sabes que te puedo ¿no? Te llevo unos 150 años de ventaja.

-Quereis parar!-Stefan se metió, se giro a su hermano-sabes que Klaus podría matarte casi sin pestañear-a que a venido ese comentarió, Stefan era idiota, bueno todos los hombres lo eran.

-Hermanito eres el mejor para desanimar a cualquiera me voy a dar una vuelta os dejo que hableis-y desapareció.

-¿Porque has dicho lo de Klaus?-el me miro sorprendido.

-Es la verdad! Por cierto ¿no ha venido contigo?-empezo a mirar hacia todos los lados.

-Stefan yo nunca he estado con Klaus...-mire al suelo decirlo me dolía más a mi de lo que en un primer momento esperaba.

-¿Como? ¿No fuíste a buscarle a Nueva Orleans?-claro el solo sabía que me había ido a buscar a mi amor y ya no regresé al menos no le volví a ver, teníamos mucho de lo que hablar.

-Bueno si me sirves un trago te cuento la historia-el seguía siendo mi mejor amigo pese a todo el tiempo que llevabamos sin vernos.

Me sirvió la copa y nos sentamos en el sofa, cerro las cortinas para que no se dieran cuenta la gente del pueblo de que había alguien aunque por todo el ruido que habíamos hecho Damon y yo creo que sería díficil pensar que en esta casa no hay nadie.

-Esta bien, pues veras yo fuí a Nueva Orleans para verle, estube investigando sobre el no muy bien porque a mi esas cosas de ser disimulada no se me dan muy bien fuí a la casa donde había estado viviendo era muy grande, pero los vecinos me dijeron que no hacía mucho que se habían mudado y yo pregunte que si sabían a donde, unos me dijeron que pensaban irse a europa, otras personas me decian que a Asía y otros que pretendian quedarse en America, entonces pensé que si el se había ido sería por algún peligro o algo así que tal vez el vendría a buscarme... así que decidí dejarle pistas de que estaba en Atlanta, donde estube en clandestinidad viviendo las noches durante muchos años hasta hace dos años que empeze en el instituto y pues no se nada de el, bueno si ahora si...-baje la vista.

-¿Que ha pasado Car?-el me levanto la cara, para ver mis lagrimas salir las limpió y yo seguí.

-Bueno conocí a un chico diferente en el instituto en Atlanta se llama Henrik y me resultaba muy familiar... Bueno pues ayer me entere de que era un hibrido...

-Eso no es raro ya sabes que hay hibridos repartidos por el mundo.

-Bueno pues resulta que es un hibrido engendrado no creado-la cara de Stefan parecía un poema estaba atonito.

-¿Engendrado?

-Ya sabes nació como de la unión de un hibrido y una mujer loba y ahí no acaba la cosa resulta que su padre es nada más y nada menos que el hibrido original.

-¿KLAUS?-estaba totalmente desubicado, no se lo podía creer.

-Shhh! Nadie se puede enterar! Bueno y su madre es Hayley.

-Entre ellos hubo...

-No lo se, no he hablado ni he visto a Klaus...

-¿Porque?

-No es el momento... El esta aquí conmigo!

-¿Y que hace aquí el hijo de Klaus?

-Pues yo le dije que había alguien que conocía a su madre que le pondría en contacto con el, el no sabe nada de su madre murió en el parto y solo quería respuestas así que llame a Tyler para verle y me dijo que venía aquí y bueno y aquí estamos...

-¿Y Klaus sabe algo?

-No, le dije que se lo ocultara!

-Sabes que es peligroso, Klaus tiene muchos enemigos incluyendo Tyler te recuerdo que mato a su madre.

-Ya pero nadie sabe quien es, incluso Tyler cree que es su hijo, estan ahora hablando en su casa sobre Hayley y mañana nos vamos no le volveran a ver, ademas yo le protegería si pasara cualquier cosa...Y bueno dejemos de hablar de mi y dime ¿que tal te ha ido todo?

-Me sueltas todo esto y pretendes que cambiemos el tema-alzo una ceja, yo le puse mi cara de pucheritos y el me miro con resignación, empezó a contarme que había estado con viejos amigos de una lado a otro, que fue a europa estubo en España y me conto cosas de sus viajes.

**Damon POV**

Esa rubia siempre fisgando y metiendo las narices donde nadie la llama, un fin de semana que decidó volver para estar tranquilo y ver a mi hermano y se tiene que presentar en Mystic falls, estoy seguro que con la suerte que tengo es la primera vez que viene desde que se fue...

Y encima Elena va y me echa de mi piso, porque dice que no la dejo estudiar ni que ella lo necesitara vamos podría sacar matriculas haciendo trampas, pero claro ella y su sentido del honor del que según ella yo debería aprender, pero bueno eso no es lo importante.

Porque habra venido Caroline a Mystic falls si a ella ya no le queda nada aquí, su madre se mudo, como no sea para ver la casa, aunque claro podría ser que viniera a ver a Matt, bueno y a todo esto a mi que me importa... Lo que realmente me preocupa es que se haya traído a su noviecito el hibrido original, Klaus solo podía traer problemas.

Seguro que ella le cuenta a Stefan porque está aquí, cogí la conversación a la mitad espero que no le haya contado todavía el motivo, esto de estar de espia en mi própia casa...

-Bueno conocí a un chico diferente en el instituto en Atlanta se llama Henrik y me resultaba muy familiar... Bueno pues ayer me entere de que era un hibrido...-ya estaba contandole sus escarceos amorosos... Nunca cambiara esta niña.

-Eso no es raro ya sabes que hay hibridos repartidos por el mundo.

-Bueno pues resulta que es un hibrido engendrado no creado-¿ENGENDRADO? Oh dios mio este pueblo no se salva de nada ya lo que me faltaba por oir, esto no puede ser verdad los hibridos son vampiros tambien y nosotros no tenemos hijos!

-¿Engendrado?

-Ya sabes nació como de la unión de un hibrido y una mujer loba y ahí no acaba la cosa resulta que su padre es nada más y nada menos que el hibrido original-Klaus tenía un hijo y este hijo estaba en Mystic falls, siempre quisimos matar a Klaus pero al no poder deberiamos ir a por su hijo... Creo que no va a ser tan aburrido el fin de semana como me pensaba...

-¿KLAUS?

-Shhh! Nadie se puede enterar! Bueno y su madre es Hayley-Bueno ahora lo sabía yo y me venía muy bien, la loba no perdió el tiempo con Klaus...

-Entre ellos hubo...-Pues claro Stefan si no como quieres que tengan un hijo por obra del espíritu santo, pero que ingenuo.

-No lo se, no he hablado ni he visto a Klaus...

-¿Porque?

-No es el momento... El esta aquí conmigo!

-¿Y que hace aquí el hijo de Klaus?

-Pues yo le dije que había alguien que conocía a su madre que le pondría en contacto con el, el no sabe nada de su madre murió en el parto y solo quería respuestas así que llame a Tyler para verle y me dijo que venía aquí y bueno y aquí estamos...-así que la loba murió y Caroline lleva al hijo de Klaus a ver a Tyler no es inteligente.

-¿Y Klaus sabe algo?

-No, le dije que se lo ocultara!-¿Que pasara cuando papa vea a su hijito muerto?

-Sabes que es peligroso, Klaus tiene muchos enemigos incluyendo Tyler te recuerdo que mato a su madre.

-Ya pero nadie sabe quien es, incluso Tyler cree que es su hijo, estan ahora hablando en su casa sobre Hayley y mañana nos vamos no le volveran a ver, ademas yo le protegería si pasara cualquier cosa...Y bueno dejemos de hablar de mi y dime ¿que tal te ha ido todo?-¿Tu le vas a proteger? Jajaja, bueno me voy, es hora de que alguien sepa que no es padre!

Llegue a casa de Tyler y entre sin tocar allí estaban en el estudió en plena reunion Tyler, Matt y el chico.

-¿Que haces aquí Damon?

-Yo también me alegro de verte Tyler, solo pasaba a saludar ya sabes...-el chico se giro y cuando le ví los ojos supe que era hijo de Klaus, como Tyles no se había dado cuenta tenian la misma mirada...

-Bueno ya nos has saludado ¿porque no te largas?

-Cuanta prisa no me vas a presentar al chico-yo me acerque a el y Tyler se interpuso, la situación era graciosa el creyendose defender a su hijo y resulta que es de Klaus... El chico se aparto de Tyler y me tendió la mano era valiente.

-Me llamo Henrik, un placer-yo le cogí la mano.

-Yo soy Damon, he estado con Caroline y me ha contado tu história.

-¿Sois amigos?-vi como se le iluminaba la cara al hablar de ella, curioso así que padre e hijo tienen los mismos gustos.

-Algo así, viejos conocidos, yo tambien conocí a tu madre.

-Tyler me esta contando muchas cosas de ella-el estaba contento, que poco le iba a durar.

-Claro! El la conoció muy a fondo, ¿sabes que estubo con ella engañando a la chica que te gusta?-sus caras eran un poema-Me parece que eso era un secreto lo siento! Aunque pobre Caroline, estar en un triangulo amoroso padre e hijo, no te preocupes Tyler que tu no estas incluído-Tyler se puso serio y el chico desconcertado.

-¿Sabes quien es mi padre?-el chico estaba confundido Tyler lo miró.

-¿Tu sabes quien es tu padre?-el chico no sabía que decir, Caroline le advirtió que no lo dijera, se quedaron mirandose y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir había llegado la hora de intervenir.

-Te dare una pistita Tyler, su padre te levanto la novia hace 18 años, adivina quien puede ser-Tyler se alejo del chico y lo miró fijamente en ese momento se daría cuenta del parecido.

-¿Eres hijo de Klaus?-el chico se tenso.

-Creo que debería irme, voy a llamar a Caroline.

-Contestame! ¿Eres hijo de ese mal nacido?-Tyler se estaba sulfurando, estaba demasiado fuera de si.

-Mi padre es Klaus...-al chico no le quedo mas que admitirlo, Tyler se le tiro encima y empezo a llamar algunos amigos suyos también hibrídos y se llevaron al chico a los sotanos de su finca.

Allí le ataron iban a torturarle.

**Caroline POV**

Después de tanto tiempo y por fin hablaba con alguien que me entendia menos mal, al que le podía contar sobre mis sentimientos mis emociones, Stef siempre sabe que decir.

-Stef tiene que conocer a Henrik, cuando le veas ya veras como te viene a la mente Klaus!-Stef asintió.

-Car ¿a ti no te estara gustando el hijo de Klaus?

-No...-era imposible mentirle a el-bueno si el no fuera quien es pues tal vez estaría con el pero las cosas son complicadas y además le haría daño porque yo pienso en...

-Lo se sigues enamorada de Klaus-en ese momento recibí un sms de Matt.

-"_Car, Tyler a descubierto quien es Henrik y lo tiene en los sotanos de su familia planean matarle, también esta Damon, CORRE!_"-me puse blanca tenía que irme pero el cuerpo no me reaccionaba.

-¿Que pasa?-Stef se empezo a preocupar.

-Saben quien es y van a matarle-solo pude decir eso estaba paralizada que podía hacer ir allí y como los detendría había sido muy mala idea y como se habían dado cuenta...

-¿Donde estan?-¿Stef me apoyaría sabiendo que su hermano estaba en el otro equipo?

-En los sotanos de Tyler, donde se encerraba para transformarse...

-Tenemos que ir!-estaba tan tenso se levanto y me cogió del brazo para que le siguiera.

-Stef, Damon está con ellos-tenía que decirselo si el me ayudaba tenía que saberlo todo.

-Estoy contigo, el es el hijo de mi mejor amigo-siempre se me olvidaba que Klaus y Stefan siempre fueron grandes amigos a pesar de sus diferencias por lo de Elena.

Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos nos adentramos en el bosque en busca del sotano, cuando llegamos había dos hibridos custodiando la entrada a los sotanos, nos separamos y atacamos uno por cada lado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Stefan le arranco el corazon al suyo y yo la cabeza y cogimos los cuerpos para que no hicieran ruido al caer, había sido un ataque sorpresa, eso me confirmo que Tyler y Damon no tenían ni idea de que estabamos de camino el problema eran los hibridos...

Stef me miro y me indico con señas que entraria el primero yo asentí, el era mucho más fuerte que yo así que era lógico que entrara el primero, sabíamos que no teníamos nada que hacer pero almenos habría que intentarlo.

Stef bajo las escaleras y yo le seguí con la esperanza de que los hibridos de la puerta fueron los únicos que había además de Damon y Tyler, bueno y si ellos no estaban mejor pero eso ya seria pedir demasiado, Stef llegó a la puerta de abajo y conto hasta tres con los dedos entonces abrió la puerta precipitadamente estaba todo repleto de hibridos que nos atacaron estubimos esquivando ataques sobretodo mordiscos casi toda la pelea hasta que Tyler dijo que pararan ellos le hicieron caso, tenían a Henrik en una celda atado sin camiseta estaba lleno de sangre pero no había ninguna herida, le estaban torturando, para que todo esto si el no había hecho nada, Tyler les hizo una seña a sus hibridos y dos de ellos me cogieron y otros dos a Stef.

-Hermanito veo que has decidido unirte a la fiesta-Damon.

-¿Porque le haceis esto?-estaba muy cabreada Henrik levanto la cabeza y me miro yo no podía verle sufrir como lo estaba haciendo.

-Su padre mato a mi madre es justo que yo mate a su hijo ¿no crees?-Tyler no había olvidado lo de su madre, pero eso no era motivo para matar a un inocente.

-Henrik no os ha hecho nada.

-Estas muy interesada en el.

-Simplemente me parece increible que tortures a un inocente el ni siquiera había nacido cuando murió tu madre, además nosotros matamos a su hermano...-se que Klaus nos había hecho mucho daño pero nosotros a el tambien.

-Entonces ¿quieres hacerle compañia? Hagamos una cosa tu por el, seguro que a Klaus también le dolera perderte...-Tyler tenía que estar en broma, en su cara vi que no estaba fuera de si los recuerdos de su madre le había nublado el juició el como su vida cambió por culpa de Klaus desato la maldición se combirtió en hibrido se tubo que ir de Mystic falls sin poder proteger a su madre yo le entiendo, entiendo su odio a Klaus además su novia le abandono por el, para el era frustrante pero sabía que sería incapaz de matarme así que me lance.

-Esta bien el por mi-Stefan levanto la cabeza y Henrik también nadie se lo esperaba excepto Tyler sabía que aceptaría.

-Mi padre no la quiere, no habla de ella nunca, si quereis hacerle daño me lo teneis que hacer a mi-Henrik intentaba protegerme, yo mentí.

-Klaus sigue enamorado de mi-lo dije lo mas segura que pude y pareció que se lo creían.

-No es verdad!-Stefan no podía callarse-ella me ha dicho antes que no sabía nada de Klaus.

-Es verdad, mi padre y ella no se han vuelto a ver.

-Que bonito este arranque de fraternidad-Damon me miro fijamente-si tu crees que no te mataremos, estas muy equivocada puede que Tyler no lo haga pero yo si, así que piensalo bien.

Tyler me metió en la celda con Henrik y me ataron también el quería liberarse para ayudarme y Stef también per Damon fue por detrás y le partió el cuello, los hibridos le soltaron y cayo al suelo, entonces Damon lo recogió y lo encerro en una celda que había.

-Así no molestara!

-Dejarle irse, el trato era el por mi.

-No hemos hecho ningún trato, crees que estas en condiciones de pedirnos nada-Damon cogió una estaca de madera y me la clavo en el estomago y me susurro en el oido-esto es por el cristal de antes.

Como dolia casi no podía respirar del dolor tenía las manos atadas no podía sacarlo, no tenia fuerzas para arrancar lo que me ataba las manos, después Damon cogió un vaso y me lanzo el líquido que tenía dentro era agua con verbena, cuando el líquido entro en contacto con mi piel me quemaba se me escapo un chillido ahogado ya que todavía tenía la estaca clavada casi no podía moverme, Tyler les dijo a sus hibridos que vigilaran fuera que el y Damon se harian cargo de nosotros, Tyler se acerco a mi.

-Con lo fácil que hubiera sido que te quedaras conmigo, jamas hubieras necesitado nada.

-Si hubiera necesitado mucho más de lo que me ofrecias por eso me fuí nuncavfuíste suficiente-era cruel pero me estaba torturando.

-¿Enserio?¿Donde está el hombre que tantas veces te ha salvado?-en ese momento me saco la estaca y se acerco más a mi, a mi cuello, no podía estar pensando lo que creo, me beso el cuello se acerco a mi oido y me susurro-mi naturaleza es ser un hombre lobo, y nosotros odiamos a los de tu especie saco los dientes y me mordio en el cuello, ese era mi fin, Klaus era el único que me podía salvar.

-Esto se esta volviendo interesante-Damon miro a Tyler, que se limpiabami sangre-pondremos aprueba al híbrido solo le entregaremos a uno ¿a quien salvara?

-¿Y que le impedira matarnos?-Tyler era más listo.

-Simple, si nos hace algo mataremos a los dos en cambio si llegamos a un trato le daremos al que el elija, a su amada o a su hijo.

-Pero si Klaus no sabe nada de esto.

-Pues le enviaremos un mensaje de socorro, chico ¿Donde tienes el móvil?-empezo a registrar los bolsillos de Henrik y cogió su móvil empezo a escribir un mensaje y lo envió-Ahora solo queda esperar a que venga.

**Klaus POV**

¿Que estarían haciendo? Debería avisarle, decirle que voy... Me vienen a la cabeza mil cosas tal vez ellos esten enamorados pero ¿Como reaccionara al verme? ¿Se sorprendera? Bueno era evidente después de 18 años... Quizás sea lo mejor mi hijo es un buen chico y Caroline también el la haría muy feliz, aunque le deseara lo mejor a mi hijo siempre me doleria pensar en ellos pero quizas sea lo mejor.

-¿En que piensas hermano?-Elija me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-En que cuando Bekah lea la nota nos va a matar-el levanto una ceja.

-Seguro que piensas eso.

-En realidad pienso en lo que nos vamos a encontrar, tal vez solo sea una escapada romantica-cuando dije romantica se me quebro un poco la voz intente disimularlo pero Elija se percato.

-O tal vez solo son dos amigos de excursion, o quien sabe...

-¿Tu te llevarias a un amigo que acabas de conocer a tu pueblo natal?

-Hermano yo creo que no deberias precipitarte en tus interpretaciones tal vez te estas torturando por cosas que no son reales-en ese momento mi móvil vibro, lo saque del bolsillo y vi sms de Rik :).

-Es un sms de Rik-lo abrí-"_Hola Klaus tenemos a tu hijo y a tu novia, estamos en los sotanos de Lockwood, te esperamos no tardes o moriran los dos_"-Acelera!

-¿Que pasa?-Elija me miro.

-Los tienen en los sotanos de los Lockwood-desde ese momento mi hermano acelero de manera estrepitosa y llegamos en la mitad del tiempo previsto, aparco y no espere apenas el coche estaba parado salí corriendo hacía el bosque ¿Que estaba pasando? En ese momento vi a Matt fuí hacía el.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Damon se entero que era tu hijo y se lo dijo a Tyler y quiere matarle para vengarse por la muerte de su madre-estaba decepcionado con su amigo.

-¿Porque estaba aquí mi hijo?

-Ayer descubrió que Caroline era vampiro y le dijo que era tu hijo y el de Hayley, cuando vió la foto y la reconoció el le empezo a preguntar cosas de su madre y Caroline le dijo que no sabía casí nada pero Tyler si así que hablo con el para buscar respuesta para Henrik, ella le dijo a Tyler que el padre no sabían quien era y Tyler pensó que podía ser el y bueno Damon vino y le dijo y eso es todo lo que se...-todo era muy confuso, desaparecí fuí directo a los sotanos custodiando la puerta había unos 7 hibridos los mate sin problemas y baje las escaleras y allí estaban Tyler y Damon conversando, mi hijo en una celda con Caroline seminconsciente y en otra Stefan inconsciente, entre y Henrik alzo la cabeza y todas las miradas fueron hacía mi yo mire a Caroline apenas tenía fuerza y levanto la vista ví su herida en el cuello y después sus ojos que me perforaban, dios era tal y como la recordaba hermosa, deje de mirarla tenía que centrarme.

-Porfin llegas te estabamos esperando.

-¿Que quereis?-la situación no me era favorable ellos eran más y tenian y los tenian, yo era rápido pero no tanto.

-Simple que elijas a uno de los dos para salverle-¿que pretendian?.

-Ha ella Tyler la mordió y bueno tu hijo lo podemos matar con la estaca de roble blanco...

-Papa salvala a ella, te necesita-me hacian elegir entre la mujer que amaba y mi hijo no podía...

-Me cambió por ellos matadme a mi...-era lo único que se me ocurria.

-Eso no estaría mal pero hay un gran problema si mueres tu morimos todos y yo no quiero morir-estupida linia de sangre-Bueno ¿a quien elegiras?

-La elección es clara a Henrik-era lo primero que le oía a decir en 18 años, su voz sonaba debil, los matarí si no fuera porque les tienen.

-La rubia quiere elegir por el novi, se pone interesante-en ese momento cayo el cuerpo de Tyler mi hermano tenía el corazon en su mano, nadie se esperaba su aparición Damon iba a escapar pero yo le corte el paso cuando me disponía a arrancarle el corazon Stefan le ayudo y se escapo.

-¿Que has hecho?-lo entendia yo por mi hermano tambien lo hubiera hecho.

-Es mi hermano-miro a Caroline-lo siento debo irme-desapareció.

Elija estaba abriendo la celda y fue directo a Henrik le desahato.

-Yo estoy bien ella...-mi hijo fue hacia ella y la deshato vi su mirada el realmente estaba enamorado de Caroline, me miro.

-Papa tienes que ayudarla, ella esta así por mi culpa, ella se ofreció a cambio de mi libertad-no me extrañaba Caroline era el tipo de persona que moriria por los demás, me acerque a ella pude oir su respiración fuerte entrecortada, como perdia la voz con cada punzada de dolor, la cogí y me la lleve venian detrás Elija y Rik me la lleve a su casa, cogí la llabe del bolsillo de Caroline y abrí la puerte entre con ella en brazos cuando fueron a entrar Elija y Rik no podían no habían sido invitados, la casa seguía a nombre de su madre que venía de vez en cuando... Les mire.

-No pasa nada hermano iremos a otro sitió quedate con ella-mi hermano lo entendio y se llevo a Rik.

Fuí a su habitación seguia exactamente igual ella abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente.

-Parece que siempre me tienes que salvar...-dijo casi susurrando.

-Es la única manera de que nos encontremos amor-la tumbe y me acerque a su herida tome un poco de sangre queria comprobar si tomaba verbena, descubrí que si, le acerque mi muñeca y ella mordió.

**Caroline POV**

Me estaba dando la vida por tercera vez yo estaba débil pero aun así quería mantenerme despierta quería hablar con el, estar con le había echado tanto de menos y ahora no nos separaríamos. Almenos yo no dejaria la oportunidad de estar con el. Me fuí recuperando poco a poco el paseaba por la habitación.

-¿Como esta Henrik?-el me miro.

-No lo se-estaba pensativo, que se le pasaría por la cabeza en esos momentos se acerco a mi cama y se sento-¿Que sientes por el?

-Es un muy buen amigo...-baje la cara ¿porque me preguntaba eso?

-Se sincera conmigo si no fuera mi hijo ¿crees que podrías estar con el?

-No-el se sorprendió yo seguí-porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti-era la primera vez que se lo decia a el se le ilumino la cara por un segundo, pero después bajo la mirada.

-Mi hijo te quieres, estoy totalmente seguro lo he visto cuando el te miraba he visto como te miraba como lo hago yo...

No sabía que decir estaba triste por Henrik pero a la vez tan feliz por fin estaba con el me acerque más a el y le abrace, el me correspondió.

-Te he echado de menos Klaus...-el se estremeció, pero de repente vino a mi mente la imagen de el con Hayley y que nunca vino a por mi, me separe de el y me miro con cara interrogativa.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Tu me quieres?-se me hacia muy díficil preguntarlo.

-¿A que viene esta pregunta?-como si fuera evidente la respuesta pero no la contestaba.

-Contestame!-me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

-Claro que te quiero si no ahora mismo estaría con mi hijo en vez de aquí...-a mi se me escapo una lagrima.

-Entonces ¿Porque no viniste a por mi? Sabes yo fuí a buscarte a Nueva Orleans pero te habías ido deje pistas en Mystic falls de que estaba en Atlanta y tu jamas aparecistes, te he estado esperando 18 años-mis lagrimas se amontonaban no paraban de caer-y tu mientras tanto estabas con Hayley, primero Tyler y luego tu...

-Yo no estube con Hayley almenos no como tu crees-le costaba explicar-no negare que tubimos una noche de sexo, pero solo fue por despecho tu todo el día rechazandome y pidiendome la libertad de tu novio y ella allí tentandome, solo fue una noche en la cual pues por capricho de la naturaleza se quedo embarazada vivió con Elija, Bekah y yo pero solo para que no le hicieran nada al bebe, en el parto murió y decidimos ir algún sitió donde Rik se criara como un niño normal y si nu te fuí a buscar ni fue por falta de ganas, todo este tiempo he pensado que seguias al lado de Tyler y simplemente estabamos en la misma ciudad...-el se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente-ten claro que te quiero y que siempre te he querido y que lo que voy hacer es por Rik...

Que tenía pensado hacerme, no entendia nada me aparte le mire fijamente y vi sus lagrimas el estaba llorando, algo tenía en mente y no podía ser bueno.

**Henrik POV**

Mi padre estaba en este momento reencontrandose con la chica que siempre a querido y aunque quería realmente alegrarme por ellos solo sentía celos que estarían haciendo ellos dos solos, la habra besado, pero que podía hacer yo, ella nunca pensara en mi como algo más, siempre tendrá el recuerdo de mi padre, no se si soportaría verles toda la eternidad juntos.

-Tio podríamos irnos tu y yo de viaje muy lejos a vivir a europa solos...-era un intento desesperado de huída mi tio lo noto y me dedico una media sonrisa sabía porque lo decía.

-¿Estas enamorado de la chica?-yo baje la cabeza tampoco me apetecia que el supiera de mis sentimientos pero así me delate más-no te preocupes tu padre sabe lo que tiene que hacer no estara con ella...-mi tio miro al cielo.

-Pero ella a estado esperandole 18 años y yo la quiero y quiero que sea feliz y mi padre también los dos se lo merecen... Si para que ellos esten bien yo me tengo que ir lo hare.

-Henrik tu padre no se separara de ti jamas, eres el mayor regalo que la naturaleza le ha dado, tu le has permitido empezar desde cero, le has cambiado le has hecho mejor y Bekah y yo siempre te agradeceremos que nos hayas traído de vuelta a nuestro Nik al que era antes.

-Yo no he hecho nada...-en realidad no había hecho nada por nadie, siempre me lo habian dado todo hecho.

-Eres más especial de lo que tu te crees y recuerda que tienes un gran padre-el se levanto del portal de Caroline y camino hacia la calle yo le seguí eche un vistazo atras a la casa y me fuí resignado no quería irme pero era lo que había.

**Caroline POV**

-Klaus ¿Que va a pasar ahora?-el seguia en su mundo, pensando se debatia entre contarmelo y no.

-Amor, yo siempre te voy a querer pero jamas vamos a poder estar juntos...-las lagrimas volvieron a salir a el tambien se le escapaban algunas.

-Entonces... no va haber un nosotros ¿verdad?-me dolía tanto decirmelo, en ese momento recordaba las veces que lo rechaze y lo mucho que me arrepentia.

-No, no va haber un nosotros, pero no vas a sufrir te lo juro ni tu ni Rik lo hareis...-el estaba tan agustiado yo le necesitaba.

-Esta bien-le cogí la cara y le obligue a que me miraba-pero esta noche solo seremos tu y yo me lo debes...-no pude terminar la frase el empezo a besarme, lo hacía como si fuera una necesidad, como si besarnos fuera como respirar algo que le mantuviera con vida.

Sabía que era la primera y la última vez que estaría con el, pero quería vivirlo necesitaba que lo nuestro fuera más allá de las palabras y declaraciones mutuas, ese beso me hizo sentir lo que no había sentido con nadie más, el jamas podría estar conmigo por Henrik mientras el sintiera algo por mi lo nuestro no podía ser.

El no se separaba de mi ni yo de el estabamos de pie besandonos y no podíamos parar, yo le tire encima de la cama y me sente encima de el y nos seguimos besando, nos separamos y juntamos nuestras cabezas. El se quito la camiseta y yo hice lo mismo.

-Necesito que me digas que me quieres-cuando me dijo eso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda era el que me estaba tocando con su mano.

-Te quiero-le di un beso corto en los labios-Te quiero-baje por su barbilla-Te quiero-le bese el cuello-Te quiero-le bese en el pecho-Te quiero-le bese en los abdominales, cuando iba a seguir bajando el se movió rápidamente dejandome prisionera bajo su cuerpo, me miro con es sonrisa que siempre me había vuelto loca.

-Es mi turno-empezo a besarme por todo el cuerpo y a decirme que me quería yo le subí le cogí la cara y le bese mientras nos besabamos estabamos acabando de desnudarnos, cuando los dos estabamos sin ropa, yo no podía aguantar más necesitaba sentirle totalmente mio así que me puse encima, estubimos toda la noche dandonos besos, caricias, sexo, lo hicimos como si no hubiera un mañana, por que en realidad no había un mañana al menos no para nosotros, acabamos agotados pero no quería dormirme quería disfrutarle decirle lo mucho que le queria... Pero al final me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperte Klaus miraba por la ventana, no habían pasado muchas horas, cuando me escucho vino hacia mi y me beso intensamente yo le correspondí, se separo de mi y me cogió la mano se acerco a mi muñeca y me hizo un corte la sangre rodo por mi mano el paso un dedo y se lo metió en la boca.

-Estas limpia, es la hora-el corazon me dió un vuelco, las lagrimas empezaron a salir otra vez su rostro era un reflejo del mió, en ese momento aparte mi mano.

-¿Que vas hacer?

-Voy a desaparecer completamete de tu vida como si tu y yo solo nos conocieramos por Henrik...-en ese momento le vi acercandose me cogió la cara yo no quería mirarle pero el me atrapo, las lagrimas caían por mi cara y por la suya, en ese momento lo entendí todo el quería arrebatarme todos los recuerdos...-Caroline ahora te dormiras y cuando despiertes no nos recordaras ni a mi ni a mi familia solo recordaras que desde principio de curso sales con Henrik y que nosotros somos su familia no recordaras el pasado que tubimos en Mystic falls, y creeras que has venido de excursion a Mystic falls con la familia de tu novio ¿Lo has entendido?-yo asentí y note como los parpados me pesaban y el me recostaba.

**Klaus POV**

Era lo correcto la tumbe en la cama y la vestí, yo me vestí y llame a Elija.

-¿Si?

-¿Elija?

-¿Que paso hermano?

-Tienes que venir tu solo y dime donde esta Henrik tengo que hablar con el.

-Estamos en el Motel de carretera a las afueras del pueblo.

-Esta bien quedamos en el coche-y colgue, me guarde el móvil ella dormia, estaba tranquila la cogí con cuidado y salí de la casa cerre con llave y me dirigí al coche allí estaban ellos.

-¿Que le pasa?-Henrik se puso nervioso vino a mi, yo le indique que se callara.

-Shhh! Solo duerme, dejala descansar-Elija se acerco y yo se la entregue-metela en el coche, y tu y yo paseemos-mi hijo me miro sorprendido, cuando ya habiamos avanzado unos metros estabamos a punto de entrar en el bosque.

-Papa ¿Tu la quieres?

-Eso no importa hijo mio, sereis muy felices juntos...

-Pero no estamos juntos

-Tienes que prometerme que la cuidaras es una gran chica.

-Papa pero que entre ella y yo no hay nada, ella te quiere a ti-le dolía decirmelo, le cogí la cara y le obligue a que me mirara.

-Tu y Caroline estais juntos desde principió de curso os quereis mucho, tu solo sabes que ella es un vampiro y que la amas y ella a ti tambien, a Mystic falls solo has venido de viaje con la familia y con tu chica ¿Lo has entendido?-el asintió y empezo a despertar en su nueva realidad, Elija lo había escuchado todo y me miro como si hubiera hecho lo correcto mi hijo se merecia vivir su historia de amor con la chica que le gustaba.

-¿Papa?-el estaba algo confuso.

-Colega tu novia esta dormida en el coche nos tenemos que ir ya que si no la tia se va a enfadar-el miro a su tio el cual le sonreía y al coche.

-Esta chica siempre dormida voy a despertarla-así avanzamos juntos hacía el coche, el iniciando una vida y yo renunciando al amor de mi vida por mi hijo...


	5. El hombre que aparece en mis sueños

_En primero agradecer a todos los que leis mi fic y le seguis este capítulo no os va ha dejar indiferentes espero les guste mucho gracias por sus reviews **Maguie Ibarra, Alessandra.12, UshieVictoria, Iiztel, Petronila, Aysa Belikov Ivashkov, sporusnote, Zpire, glevez25, rominix11, Isa, (Ale flores espero que no me odies tanto como dices en el review y te guste mas este capítulo)!** Tambien agradecer a toda la gente que lo lee aunque no deje sus reviews! :) _

_**Si siguen haciendo comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y quieren que continue la historia haganmelo saber con un super review, gracias a todos por su tiempo!**_

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Klaus POV**

Cada paso que daba hacía el coche era más difícil le estaba entregando la mujer que amaba a mi hijo y no solo la mujer que yo amaba si no la que me correspondia.

Mi hijo no estaba preparado para sufrir y no solo eso yo no podía estar con ella pensando que mi hijo me odiaria, prefiero su felicidad antes que la mia.

Cuando llegamos al coche Elijah me miro con tristeza mi hijo enseguida se metió a la parte de atras del coche para despertar a Caroline, a ella le costo un poco pero fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

-**¿Donde estoi?**-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba algo cansada no era de extrañar después de la noche que pasamos.

**-Estamos en el coche que ya volvemos a casa**_-_le dijo Henrik el tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella también le dio una de esas sonrisas que a mi me volvían loco, ella al ver bien a Henrik se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso muy cortito en los labios, cuando lo ví una punzada se me clavo en el pecho debía ser fuerte Elijah me volvio a mirar y saco unas llaves.

-**Hermano ¿porque no te llevas tu el coche de Caroline?**-Era mi via de escape para no tener que soportarlos durante todo el camino, Henrik miro a Elijah.

**-Tio ¿puedo llevar yo el coche?**-Elijah asintió.

**-Bueno entonces yo me ire con tu padre en el coche de Caroline**-los dos se alegraron pasarían un largo viaje ellos dos solos, tenía que empezar a controlarme no podía pasarme toda la eternidad desquiciado...

Elijah y yo nos dirigimos hasta el coche en silencio hasta que el rompió la paz de mis pensamientos con un asunto que tosavía no me había parado a pensar,.

**-Hermano sabes que has hecho lo correcto**.

**-Que haya hecho lo correcto no significa que me haga feliz...**-si era lo mejor, lo más bueno pero era la opción que me hacia más infeliz.

**-Pues entonces no te dare la otra mala noticia...**-el bajo la cabeza mientras se metia en el coche en la parte del conductor, otra mala noticia que más podía pasar.

**-¿Qué otra mala noticia?**

**-Tu te has parado a pensar que Bekah no sabe absolutamente nada de todo esto...**-el me miro con una ceja alzada yo abrí los ojos de par en par al percatarme de lo que iba a pasar, madre mia lo que nos esperaba en casa...

**-Deberiamos llamarla ¿No crees?**

**-No se hermano puede ser peligrosa**-Bekah seria un total incordió deberiamos llegar antes que la parejita a casa para poder hablar con ella si no nos echaria todo a perder...

Cogí mi telefono y vi que tenía 25 llamadas perdidas con sus respectivos mensajes de voz en el buzon... y todas eran de la misma persona...Bekah. Su nivel de enfado era bastante alto mire a Elijah.

**-¿Has hablado con Bekah?**-el me nego con la cabeza-**Y ¿has mirado tu móvil?**

**-Pues la verdad es que lo tengo en silencio**-el me lo entrego para que yo lo mirara, estabamos perdidos... el tenía unas 20 llamadas perdidas... no nos lo va a perdonar en la vida-**No son buenas noticias verdad**-Elijah vio mi cara.

**-Creo que en cuanto lleguemos a Atlanta moriremos, voy a llamarla**-cogí mi telefono y lo puse en manos libres entonces marque el numero de Bekah, al segundo pitido ya lo había cogido.

**-¿OS PARECE NORMAL LO QUE HABEIS HECHO?¿QUE ENTENDEIS POR SI PASA ALGO ME LLAMAIS? NO CLARO QUE NO VOSOTROS SOIS...AGHHHH! CUANDO LLEGEIS OS VAIS A ENTERAR OS VOY A MATAR! ELIJAH DE NIK ME LO ESPERABA PERO DE TI COMO OS VAIS DEJANDOME UNA TRISTE NOTA DE VAMOS A BUSCAR A RIK CREEMOS QUE ESTA EN PROBLEMAS QUIEN FUE EL GENIO QUE SE LE OCURRIO! OS ODIO**-todavía no sabía lo de Caroline, ni Damon y Tyler solo que nos habíamos ido sin avisar y ya esta así esto va a ser un desastre vamos a morir...

**-Hermana lo sentimos fue una urgencia...**-Elijah lo intentaba arreglar pero eso no había nadie que los salvara.

**-UNA URGENCIA! Y TANTO OS COSTABA LLAMARME... POR CIERTO ¿COMO ESTA RIK? SI LE HA PASADO ALGO OS JURO QUE OS MATARE!**-almenos se acordaba de su sobrino!

**-El esta bien, yo diria que mejor que nunca...**-intentaba disimular mi cabreo pero tantos años al lado de ella me delataron ella tenía la capacidad de notar por mi tono de voz si mentia, si estaba enfadado, alegre cualquier cosa para ella era un libro abierto y eso lo odiaba.

-**Nik! ¿que me estais ocultando?**-alemenos había dejado de chillarnos, eso era bueno.

**-Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo explicaremos todo al detalle pero ahora debemos colgar en unas horas estaremos allí.**

**-Mas les vale si no quieren que les persiga**-en ese momento colgue se me ocurrió que podriamos ir a dejar a Caroline a su casa y Rik se quedara con ella a pasar la noche así nosotros le explicariamos la situación a Bekah, entonces llame al móvil de mi hijo pero me lo cogió Caroline sentí un nudo en el estomago cuando fue ella la que contesto como dolía jamas pensé que seria tan difícil...

**-¿Si?**-estaba de risas con mi hijo, se lo note en la voz-**calla Rik que estu padre... Rik no se puede poner esta al volante ¿quiere que le diga algo?**-me trataba con respeto... casi de usted...

**-Si dile que la primera parada es en tu casa.**-lo dije lo más seco y distante que pude, sone convincente o eso creo.

**-Espere un momento, Rik tu padre dice que la primera parada es en mi casa.**

**-Dile que esta bien.**

**-Dice..**-la interrumpí.

**-Si lo e oído**-ella se quedo cortada.

**-Vale, nos vemos allí**-lo dijo un poco avergonzada y colgo, tal vez me había pasado... Elijah me miro.

**-He sido lo más amable que he podido...**-era verdad lo había intentado.

Yo decidí dormirme un rato nos esperaba una noche larga de dar mil y una explicación a Bekah la reina del drama estaba convencido que nos llevaria toda la noche lidiar con ella y sus preguntas inpertinentes, tal vez hoy volviera a su preciado ataud si no se controlaba...

Cuando me desperte estabamos en casa de Caroline mi hijo y ella ya había llegado estaban en el portal abrazandose y esperandonos, cuando nos vieron venir se separaron... Nos bajamos del coche.

**-Si quieren pasar a tomar algo...**-estaba avergonzada...era normal solo nos conocia como la familia de su novio... me frustraba su trato tan correcto, tan distante.

**-No podemos!**-dije severo, mire a Rik el cual me miraba con reprovación, yo suavice un poco la expresión-**Rik porque no te quedas a pasar la noche con ella en casa hoy va haber ruido en casa y necesitais descansar.**

Se les ilumino la cara tenian ganas de pasar la noche juntos...a mi no me hacia gracia pero mejor eso que no que estubieran en casa así al menos no les tendria que ver...

**-Gracias papa!**-Rik me abrazo y en ese momento recorde porque hacia todo esto, por el por estos momentos en los que era feliz, el nunca a tenido una vida normal y se merecia aunque solo fuera un poco ser feliz...

**-De nada hijo, bueno tu tio y yo nos tenemos que ir si nos disculpais**-nos dirigimos a nuestro coche, cuando entre el coche olia a la colonia de Caroline... esto iba a ser una tortura muy larga.

Abrí la ventana y saque la cabeza la brisa el aire puro me hacia sentir mejor cuando estabamos llegando vi a Bekah salir de la casa su expresión no era para nada amigable nos estaba esperando con las pilas cargadas y llenas de reproches y yo sinceramente no tenia ningunas ganas de discutir. Bajamos del coche y entramos a la casa ella nos siguió.

**-Bueno, me vais a contar porque Rik no esta**-esperaba muchas respuestas que Elijah le daria porque yo me dirigí a mi estudio ella se puso delante de la puerta-**¿A donde te crees que vas?**-ella me estaba retando. La cogí por el cuello y la estampe contra la puerta no muy fuerte.

**-¿Me estas amenazando a mi?**-tenía que sonar autoritario-**no estoy de humor para tus pataletas Elijah te explicara todo y yo voy a por un trago ¿lo entiendes?**

**-Basta!**-Elijah solto mi agarre que no era muy fuerte-**entiendo que lo pases mal pero ella no tiene la culpa, su reacción es totalmente lógica y tu le vas a dar las mismas explicaciones que yo**-lo decía totalmente serio.

**-Pasad los dos a mi estudió y hablemos con un trago**-ellos asintieron y entraron, tenía que relajar los nervios.

Nos servimos y yo me sente en mi sofa Bekah se quedo de pie enfrente jugueteando con su vaso, nerviosa esperando a que Elijah terminara de servirse, cuando acabo y se sento a mi lado ella empezo a dar vueltas, queria que alguien rompiera el silencio y no queria ser ella para no parecer ansiosa, Elijah tomo las riendas de la situación.

**-Hermana hay muchas cosas por contar y bueno en primer lugar decirte que Rik esta bien**-hizo una pausa y Bekah aprovecho.

**-¿Donde esta?**

**-En casa de su novia**-lo dije con rabia se me noto en la voz arrastre cada una de las palabras que dije, ella se dio cuenta y me miro sorprendida.

**-¿Tiene novia?**

**-Si hermanita y a que no adivinas como se llama**-vamos tenia unas ganas de ver su cara cuando le digera el nombre...

**-No...**-ella me miraba para que yo continuara.

**-Caroline Forbes.**

**-¿QUEEE? No puede ser...**-se le callo el vaso de las manos y empezo a andar de un lado a otro, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, Elijah me miro con reproche, si era verdad me había saltado algún que otro detalle como que yo les obligue o la conspiración pero primero debía procesar eso.

**-Pues si es así**-ella todavía no se lo podía creer.

**-Por favor hermano cuentale toda la historia no solo una parte, bueno no mejor se lo digo yo**-Elijah se levanto del sofa y dejo su vaso-**empezare por el principió.**

**-Si mejor!**-Bekah no sabia donde ponerse ni que hacer ni como reaccionar.

**-Nosotros raestreamos el telefono de Rik para ver si estaba en apuros y vimos que iba en dirección a Mystic falls**-Bekah pego uno de sus chillidos tan estridentes e hizo que Elijah parara de hablar.

**-¿Habeis estado en mystic falls?**-sus ojos se abrieron aun más.

**-Si**-dije en tono seco para que se callara y dejara que Elijah siguiera.

**-Y como no me habies llevado con vosotros... Os odio como podeis ir allí y no decirmelo...**-mi cara cambio del reproche al asombro para despues de esta frase entender porque ella se había puesto así al escuchar Mystic falls, mi sonrisa picarona salió.

**-Vimos a Matt Donovan, estaba no se como decirlo... esplendido parece que los años le dan un toque muy encantador, una lastima que no le pudieras ver...**-su cara empezo a descomponerse me miro con todo el odio del mundo, había acertado ella queria saber de Matt todavía pensaba en el.

**-Nik eres lo peor... Sabes algún dia ire a por el, no como tu con Caroline...**-esa fue a herir, me lo merecia.

**-Bueno hermanita tal vez si tardas mucho en ir le tienes que llevar flores, ya me entiendes**-ella se acerco a mi y me abofeteo.

**-¿Como puedes hacer un chiste como ese?**-yo me levante del sofa y me acerque a ella.

**-Hermana los humanos mueren, por mucho que tu creas que tienes toda la eternidad llegara el momento que el se vaya y te vas arrepentir de no haberle dicho lo que sientes, es un consejo de hermano ve cuanto antes mejor**-Elijah y ella me miraron con asombro, después Bekah bajo la cabeza y Elijah hizo un ruido con la garganta llamando nuestra atención.

**-Esta bien sigamos, ¿por donde iba? Si, vimos que Rik se dirigia a Mystic falls así que antes de ir decidimos preguntarle a su amigo Felix si sabia algo de la acampada por si acaso, el nos dijo que no pero que tal vez se había ido con una chica que resulto ser Caroline...**-cuando dijo su nombre la habitación se quedo en silencio, Bekah me miro.

**-A Rik le gusta Caroline como a ti...**-era una noche en la que Bekah no paro de sorprenderse-**¿Como te sientes Nik?**

**-Estoy genial**-no sono muy creible.

**-Nik sabes que puedes decirnos la verdad somos tus hermanos te ayudaremos a superarlo...**-ella realmente queria que yo expresara mis sentimientos incluso me arriesgaria a decir que queria que llorare en su hombre diciendo lo desgraciado que era, como si no me conociera, ella perfectamente sabia que yo jamas lo haría, no me gusta sentirme débil, yo soy el hibrido original y no voy a llorar por las esquinas por una mala experiencia sentimental tenía toda la eternidad para encontrar a otra es lo que tiene no morir.

**-Seguimos con la historia**-mire a Elijah para que me salvara.

**-Si, pues cuando supimos con quien iba decidimos ir para comprobar, a mitad de camino nos mandaron un sms Damon y Tyler que tenían a Rik, cuando llegamos allí los salvamos matamos a Tyler y Klaus llevo a Caroline a su casa la salvo porque un híbrido la mordió...**

**-Esta chica es demasiado propensa a la mordedura de hombre lobo, Nik vuestra relación se basa en que te desagre cada vez que te ve**-Bekah y sus comentarios inoportunos yo solo le sonreí.

**-Después descubrió que Rik estaba enamorado de ella y el sabía que Caroline estaba enamorado de su padre así que espero a Caroline expulsara la verbena de su cuerpo y le a borrado todos los recuerdos que tiene nuestra familia en Mystic falls y le ha hecho creer que tiene una relación con Rik desde el inició del curso y a Rik igual**-ella estaba atonita.

**-Ella te quiere y tu la lanzas en los brazos de otro...**

**-De mi hijo...¿Que querias que hiciera? **

**-Tener tu historia con ella, darte una oportunidad de ser feliz.**

**-¿Y Rik?**-ella bajo la cabeza-**¿El no se lo merece?**

**-Hubiera sido mejor que le hubieras hecho olvidar a el que conoce a Caroline ¿no crees?**

**-Eso hubiera sido egoísta.**

-**¿Y lo que has hecho ahora no lo es? Por que yo diría que si, no has dejado a Caroline que decida nada solo la has manipulado para que este con alguien a quien no quiere se estan engañando a ellos mismos y lo peor es que sabes que no funcionara y te odiaran...**-no la deje terminar me sacaba de mis casillas!

**-CALLATE! Solo dices tonterias.**

**-No Nik te digo la verdad que es diferente, sabes que no funcionaran como pareja porque ella no le quiere y lo único que has hecho es alimentar las ilusiones y los sentimientos que tiene tu hijo por ella, sabes perfectamente que cuando obligas a alguien no puedes cambiar sus sentimientos así que cada vez que ella te vea sentira algo que no podra explicar y se volvera loca, cuando sepa la verdad te odiara, pero todo esto tu ya lo sabes.**

Me fuí del salón hacía mi habitación había sido un dia muy cansado necesitaba dormir y pensar las cosas mañana sera mejor.

**Caroline POV**

Henrik es genial me quiere, me cuida llevamos ya algún tiempo juntos pero tengo la sensación de que no conectamos... no se porque pero hay algo que no me encaja tal vez sea por la excursión que hemos hecho con su familia que es muy rara por cierto sobretodo su padre me miraba de una manera un tanto peculiar... me dan bastante miedo no creo que vaya mucho por su casa... Y aquí estabamos el y yo entrando a mi casa a mi solitaria casa para el era la primera vez que entraba, eso también lo veo raro si hemos estado juntos ¿por qué nunca a venido aquí? Definitivamente Caroline Forbes te has vuelto total y absolutamente loca.

**-¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?**-la verdad no tenía ganas de cocinar pero era por pura cortesia.

**-La verdad es que si, pero tu te ves muy cansada si quieres lo preparo yo**-el siempre tan atento...

**-Si, gracias**-le lleve hasta la cocina y le enseñe donde estaban las cosas el en silencio se puso a preparar unos sandwiches para los dos yo saque unas bolsas de sangre estaba sedienta, las deje encima de la encimera y me sente en un taburete de la cocina observando como preparaba los sandwiches, estaba tan mono le mire absorta y el se dio cuenta alzo la vista y me estaba sonriendo, después de unos segundos siguió preparando sendwiches en silencio, me fuí al baño y cuando volví el no estaba en la cocina.

**-¿Rik?**-le empeze a buscar-**Si es una broma no tiene gracia que lo sepas**-el no aparecia fuí hacia el salon y note a alguien agarrandome por detrás el instinto me hizo que le clavara un gran codazo en la barriga y luego lo empujara, cuando me di la vuelta para ver a mi agresor era Rik estaba en el suelo del salon sentado contra la pared cogiendose con las dos manos el sintió donde le había golpeado con el codo, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude a el.

**-Estoy bien**-casi no podía hablar-**ya veo que lo de darte sorpresas no...**

**-Lo siento, es que ha sido por instintivo, tantos años viviendo sola...**-intente justificarme, el se levanto ya no le dolia.

**-De verdad no ha sido nada, la cena ya esta hecha**-fuímos a la cocina y nos sentamos en los taburetes y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos nos bebimos una bolsa de sangre cada uno y despues yo recogí la mesa fregue los platos y subimos a mi habitación.

Yo busque entre los cajones creía que tenía alguna camiseta de hombre pero no encontre ninguna.

**-No tengo ninguna camiseta que puedas usar para dormir...**-no se me ocurria nada.

**-No pasada amor**-en ese momento el corazon me dió un vuelco esa palabra AMOR, produjo una extraña sensación en mi ¿por qué? Me altere un poco y lo disimule lo mejor que pude, el empezo a quitarse la ropa y se quedo en boxers-**puedo dormir así**-yo trague saliva la verdad es que era un chico muy guapo, yo me puse un camison que en ese momento se me antojo demasiado corto... y nos tumbamos en la cama el se acerco a mi y empezo a besarme yo me deje llevar. El beso fue intenso pero le faltaba algo el empezoa acariciarme el muslo subiendo mi camison, en un giro rápido se puso encima de mi el empezo a besarme el cuello y yo eche la cabeza hacia atrás y el fue dandome besos bajando-**Te quiero**-me dijo en un susurro contra la piel de mi cuello en ese momento mi instinto fue apartarle salí de la cama y me puse contra la pared ¿Que me esta pasando?-**¿Que pasa?**-el no se lo explicaba.

**-Nada... Estoy muy cansada, me voy a la otra habitación es lo mejor-**necesitaba salir de la habitación o almenos alejarme de el...

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si de verdad, descansa.**

**-Pero...¿Como te vas a ir? Espera duerme conmigo, te prometo que no pasara nada**-yo le mire y asentí tenía razón como pensaba en irme... Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y el me abrazo yo me tense el lo noto y se aparto un poco, yo me gire hacia la pared para dormir y el hizo lo mismo y poco después mis parpados empezaron a pesarme estaba a unos segundos de dormirme.

_**-Sueño-**_

_Estaba vestida con un vestido azul largo, precioso, tenia un fular en los hombros hacía frío unos guantes me cubrian las manos y parte del brazo delante de mi un hermoso caballo marron con el pelo claro era hermoso me sentía tranquila mirandolo de pronto oígo unos pasos y una voz muy sensual._

_**-¿Te gustan los caballos?**-yo me giro para nada sorprendida le miro pero no le veo no se quien es su cara es totalmente negra no le reconozco, aun así no me asusta, el se acerca al caballo y yo le digo._

_**-No hablare contigo hasta que me digas porque me invitaste**-era mi pareja de baile o algo así, el hombre se giro hacia mi su cara era completamente negra no se distingia nada pero en ese momento unos ojos azules me miraron fijamente no sabía quien era pero me contesto._

_**-Me gustas**-muy seguro de si mismo, eso hizo que me estremeciera y que mirara fijamente ese par de ojos y entonces me pregunto-**¿Es tan díficil de creer?**-no se porque no me lo creía algo en mi quería hacerlo pero otra parte me frenaba estaba confusa, aun así lo más segura que pude le conteste._

_**-Si**_

_**-¿Por qué? Eres hermosa, eres fuerte, estas llena de luz... Me gustas**-bajo los ojos no podía ver su expresión nada de nada solo los ojos, no sabía porque motivo estaba indignada un hombre con esos ojos y elegancia se me declaraba y yo me ponía a la defensiva..._

_Todo se volvío oscuro estaba asustada pero en ese momento vi una luz corrí hacía ella y nos encontrabamos el hombre misterioso y yo otra vez delante del caballo._

_**-Sabes los caballos son lo opuesto a las personas, son leales...**-el dolor se marco en las palabras en ese momento empeze a tener combulsiones el seguia hablando mirando al caballo pero no le podía escuchar me caí al suelo le veía sin verle el seguía hablando como si yo no estubiera, mire hacia arriba y me vi a misma mirandole no podía oir nada me ví absorta mirandole con lastima ¿Que me estaría contando aquel hombre...? Estabamos en mitad de una conversación el hablando conmigo la que estaba de pie a su lado y yo viendo la escena desde el suelo como una espectadora mas como si fuera sorda y muda no podía gritar, no podía oir nada solo mirar, en ese momento terminamos la conversación y me fuí cuando desaparecí el miro al suelo y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, todo se volvio oscuro excepto esos ojos que me miraban sin parar._

_Me desperte sobresaltada_

_**-Fin del sueño-**_

**-¿QUIEN ERES?**-dije sin darme cuenta, mire a mi lado y vi a Rik mirandome con preocupación, me tranquilice solo a sido un sueño.

**-Solo ha sido una pesadilla**-el me dio un vaso de agua estaba alterada no podía contener la respiración.

Entonces nos levantamos y nos vestimos estaba algo confusa pero teníamos clases y debíamos ir...

Cuando llegamos al instituto ibamos agarrados de la mano la gente nos empezó a mirar sorprendida era como si nadie supiera la nuestro me sentí observada durante toda la mañana.

**-¿Por qué vais de la mano? Caroline Forbes exigimos saber que paso en la fiesta del viernes**-las chicas en cuanto que me vieron me apartaron de el y empezaron hacerme esas preguntas.

**-Estamos juntos desde principió de curso**-no entendia nada...

**-¿Como? Y ¿Cuando pensabas contarnoslo?**-todas se miraron entre si por si alguna decía algo como yo ya lo sabía pero nada.

**-Pues pensaba que lo sabiais.**

**-Pero si tu decias que no querías estar con nadie que tienes un gran amor fallido...**

**-Eso, eso ¿Que pasa con Tyler? ¿Ya le has olvidado?**-Tyler... si recuerdo que estubimos juntos en el instituto hace ya mucho, pero tanto como para que sea mi gran amor fallido... no se me resultaba demasiado raro todo.

**-Tyler es historia, alguien de mi pasado**-todas empezaron a reirse de emoción estaban encantadas con mi relación.

**-Bueno pues ya sabes presentanoslo además tiene un amigo que esta...**

**-Vale después del entrenamiento podemos ir todos a tomar algo.**

**-Uhhh yo se de uno que se va a enfadar...**-todas me miraron-**Kevin...**

**-Que por cierto por ahí viene...**-en ese momento las chicas dejaron pasar a Kevin hasta donde estaba yo.

**-¿Podemos hablar?**-estaba arrepentido por algo.

**-Claro...**-nos alejamos de ellas y dimos una vuelta por los alrededores del instituto-**¿Que pasa?**

**-Esto... veras se que te lo digo mucho pero es que me encantas y lo de la fiesta solo fue porque estoy cansado de que me rechaces no se...**-le interrumpí.

**-Kevin veras yo estoy con alguien desde el inició del curso y bueno nunca te he visto como algo mas que un amigo**-me sentia mal diciendole eso pero yo estaba con Rik.

**-Lo sabia estas con el nuevos ¿verdad?**-se enfado de verdad.

**-Si, estoy con Rik...**

**-¿Como puedes estar con el? No sabes nada e el de su pasado podría estar loco...**-en ese momento hice un esfuerzo por pensar en el pasado de Rik y no me venía nada a la mente sabía que era un híbrido como su padre y sus tios vampiros pero no les conocía de nada, ademas eran muy misteriosos...

**-Estoy con el porque me gusta.**

**-Que te guste no quiere decir que le quieras, esto te lo digo porque te apreció pero deberias pensar un poco las cosas según tu sales con el desde principió de curso pero no te acuerdas de porque empezasteis a salir ni conoces nada de su pasado ¿no lo ves un poco raro? Que de la noche a la mañana te presentes en el instituto como su novia y nadie mas aparte de vosotros lo sepa...**-mi cabeza empezo a dar vueltas no podía confiar en nadie necesitaba a mi mejores amigas de siempre esas que sabían que decirme Bonny y Elena.

**-Estas paranoico Kevin revisatelo**-lo hacia porque le gustaba no había otra explicación, me di la vuelta pero el me cogío por el brazo y me giro.

**-Yo estare paranoico pero estoy seguro de que mis palabras te han sembrado dudas sobre el lo he visto en tus ojos**-gire bruscamente el brazo y me decise de su enganche y me fuí hacia el interior del centro.

**Henrik POV**

**-Rik!**-escuche a Felix que me llamaba, era tan feliz, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por Car estaba muy rara... me gire y le ví había venido corriendo.

**-¿Al final tu padre te encontro?-**de que me estaba hablando, le mire sorprendido, el me dio mas explicaciones-**el vino a mi casa para saber si estabas en una acampada con amigos...**

**-No si yo me fuí de fin de semana con mi familia y con mi chica**-ha este cada día se le iba mas la cabeza.

**-¿Tu chica?**

**-Si, Caroline...**-en ese momento puso una gran sonrisa.

**-Así que ya estais juntos**-me abrazo-**esto hay que celebrarlo esta noche rondas!**-yo asentí.

**Klaus POV**

En ese momento escuche el motor del coche de mi hijo llegaba tarde seguramente había estado con Caroline.

El entro por la puerta principal entro en mi estudio a verme.

**-Hola papa**-le mire.

**-Llegas tarde!**

**-Estaba con unos amigos tomando algo...**-se disculpo.

**-Estabas con esa chica ¿verdad?**

**-Con Caroline, se llama Caroline**-la estaba defendiendo-**no se que te pasa papa, estas muy raro**-intente dejar de lado mis celos.

**-Es solo que quiero que te centres en los estudios...**

**-Tengo toda la eternidad para aprender y creo que lo puedo compaginar con tener una novia que también es inmortal...**-el se fue a su habitación.

Y esto solo había empezado...

**Caroline POV**

Lo habíamos pasado muy bien todos en el bar mis amigas se pasaron la noche mandandole indirectas a Felix al qual le gustaban todas y Henrik ayudandolas, yo en cambió estube pensando en las palabras de Kevin...

Tenía la sensación de que algo se me escapaba y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esos ojos azules que me traspasaban no sentia miedo si no alegria al verlos... Echaba de menos algo o alguien pero no sabía a quien...me puse el pijama y me recogí el pelo en ese momento sono el timbre fuí hacia la puerta.

**-¿Que haces aquí?**-era Kevin.

**-No hemos terminado la conversación...**-yo intente cerrar la puerta pero el puso el pie.

**-Yo creo que si!**-el abrió la puerta.

**-Escuchame Car!**

**-¿Que quieres?**-esto ya no me gustaba absolutamente nada.

**-Dejame entrar**- le deje que lo hiciera-**Ese chico es peligroso, el viernes una chica lo vio pelearse con Glen y Roy y los tumbo en dos movimientos...**-mierda le habían visto usando sus habilidades.

**-Tienes toda la razón-**me acerque a el y le borre ese recuerdo...cuando lo hize empece a marearme.

**-¿Caroline?**-note sus brazos que me cogian y me quede inconsciente.

_**-Sueño-**_

_Estaba caminando a lado de un gran lago, había una celebración la de mis Mystic falls junto a mi el hombre misterioso otra vez que me acompañaba, solo que ahora era de día iba vestida con un vestido corto como de color oro, el iba vestido de traje con una botella de champán en la mano y dos copas estabamos hablando._

_**-Así que ser un vampiro la ha cambiado**-¿de quien hablabamos?_

_**-Pero ser un vampiro solo amplifica lo que eres no te convierte en una persona totalmente diferente.**_

_**-Muy peculiar**-esas palabras las dijo con un acento tan encantador, cada vez que le oía hablar algo dentro de mi se estremecia, le mire a los ojos ya que era lo único que veía de el me estaba mirando de forma extraña._

_**-¿Por qué esa mirada?**_

_**-Al final todo tendrá sentido**-empeze a oír esa frase en eco todo se volvío oscuro y escuchaba una y otra ves "Al final todo tendrá sentido" ¿A que se refería? No entendía nada, solo sabía que me gustaba estar con el, con mi hombre misterioso._

_**-Fin de sueño-**_

Cuando me desperte estaba a mi lado Kevin estaba dormido en una silla en mi habitación.

**-¿Que ha pasado?**

**-Llevas toda la noche alborotada te desmallastes y no quería dejarte sola**-parecía muy sincero le creí.

Me levante de la cama y fuí al armario cogí ropa limpia y me gire hacia el.

**-Gracias por todo, pero tenemos que ir al instituto voy a ducharme y luego me ire a por Rik vale!**-el asintió y se fue enseguida que yo me metí al baño.

Mientras el agua caía no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre misterioso me hacia sentir cosas en los sueños que no jamas había sentido despierta y solo hablabamos cosas muy raras conversaciones sin sentido.

Mis ideas no se aclaraban tenía que contarle lo de mis sueños a Rik, tal vez el hombre misterioso era el... aunque no lo creía realmente.

Cuando llegue a la mansión donde viví Rik baje del coche y toque a la puerta, me abrió la puerta su padre estaba leyendo el diarió cuando alzo la vista y se quedo mirandome vi el dolor en sus ojos en ese momento recorde los ojos de mis sueños el primer sueño que tube vi esa mirada, mi cara se descompuso el lo vió y se preocupo.

**-¿Estas bien?**-que podía decirle, pues la verdad es que no porque el otro dia soñe con tus ojos... era raro.

**-Si...**-baje la mirada que me pasaba las mejillas se me encendieron y mis piernas temblaban...

**-Ahora aviso a Rik, pasa**-pase con gran esfuerzo.

Rik bajo y me noto rara empezo a preguntarme pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a su padre el se dió cuenta y se encerro en una habitación... y Rik yo nos fuímos al instituto, desde ese momento no podía sacarmelo de la cabeza porque soñaba con los ojos del padre de mi novio si apenas le conozco, era mejor no comentar nada, esto me resultaba raro investigare por mi cuenta.

**Klaus POV**

Ella había sentido algo al verme lo note en sus ojos se puso roja y casi no podía andar, no dejaba de mirarme, como dijo Bekah sus sentimientos no han cambiado, también vi la confusión en sus ojos me entraron ganas de gritarle que yo era al que echaba de menos pero no podía...

Esto saldría a la luz tarde o temprano yo lo sabía, en el momento que vi su cara al verme supe que todo esto había sido un error.

**-Elijah todo a sido un error ¿verdad?**

**-Hicistes lo que creías que era lo mejor.**

**-Ella lo sabe... o al menos a sentido algo.**

**-Me he dado cuenta...**-baje la vista en ese momento entro Bekah.

**-Acabo de ver a la parejita feliz-**mostro una de sus mejores sonrisasalgo estaba tramando**-y se me ha ocurrido la idea de invitarles a una cena este sabado, en familia ¿que te parece Nik?**

**-¿Que has hecho que?**-esto era su pequeña venganza por no decirle nada de que ibamos a Mystic falls.

**-Claro debemos introducir a Caroline en la familia ¿no crees?**-se escucharon mis dientes rechinar-**ademas a Rik le ha hecho mucha ilusión, si quieres Nik te ayudo a escoger lo que debes ponerte...**-su sonrisa maliciosa volvío a la cara-**esto es para que aprendais a no dejarme al margen hermanito no sabes la noche que vas a pasar, desearas haberme avisado.**

**-Hermana te estas pasando**-Elijah siempre defendiendonos.

**-Solo se la devuelvo...**

**-Como se te ocurra hacer algo te las veras conmigo**-le dije lo mas amenazante que pude.

**-Solo voy a divertirme con tu situación...**-y se fue hacia su habitación en ese momento me vinieron ideas a la cabeza sobre lo que podía tramar Bekah con esto y no venía nada bueno esto iba a ser un completo desastre del cual saldríamos muy mal parados todos, tenía una semana para convencerla y que anulara la cena...

_**Y así me aventuraba a una misión imposible...**_


	6. Mi juguete

_Bueno se que ultimamente estoy tardando mucho en subir y lo siento de verdad pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulos es algo más corto pero espero lo disfruten, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, siempre animan mucho y por la gente que lo sigue y que le gusta._

_**Si siguen haciendo comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y quieren que continue la historia haganmelo saber con un super review, gracias a todos por su tiempo!**_

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Klaus POV**

Como era de esperar nada hizo cambiar de opinion a Bekah.

-**Nik si no vienes a la cena sera como si no apoyaras a tu hijo en su relación...**-eso me dijo cuando pensé en no ir, si era su cena yo porque tenía que estar presente ademas para que...

Aquí estaba en mi habitación a 3 horas de la cena y sin saber absolutamente nada de los preparativos, Bekah estaba de un misterioso que no se aguantaba y no nos dejo ni a Elijah ni a mi ayudarla en nada, aunque claro a mi tampoco me apetecia hacer gran cosa.

-**Nik! Nik!**-en ese momento entro Bekah por la puerta-**¿no me estabas escuchando?**

-**Intentaba no hacerlo...¿Que quieres?**

-**Tienes que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, esta todo en la lista y no vuelvas hasta que lo tengas todo ¿entendiste?-**asentí cualquier cosa para que me deje tranquilo.

Cuando salí de mi habitación me encontre a Elijah que tambien salia de la suya.

-**¿Que ta a mandado hacer a ti?**-me pregunto resignado-**llevaba toda la semana tan calmada sin meternos en nada y ahora...**

-**Es Bekah ya sabes, pues tengo que ir a comprar, ¿Por cierto has visto a Rik?**

**-Si se fue temprano a casa de Caroline que no se encontraba muy bien.**

**-¿Que le pasa?**

**-Segun Rik se marea mucho y tiene sueños extraños.**

**-No es nada grave**-dije con toda la indiferencia que pude-**me voy a comprar**-en el fondo estaba tan preocupado por ella que en ese momento hubiera ido hasta su casa sin pensarlo y la hubiera abrazado hasta que estubiera mejor pero eso no era posible, almenos no ahora, no en este momento...

**Caroline POV**

_**-Miercoles por la noche-**_

Tengo que averiguar que son estos sueños que significan, pero como tal vez conozco a ese hombre y porque cada vez que veo al padre de Rik pienso en el no seran el mismo eso no es posible, yo a Klaus lo conozco desde hace poco ¿verdad? En ese momento me preparaba para ir a dormir y con la máxima seguridad de que el volveria aparecer esta noche...

_**-Sueño-**_

_Todo esta oscuro como el inició de casi todos mis sueños desde que volví de Mystic falls veo un fuego y voy hacia el cuando lo alcanzo estoy dentro de una habitación de estilo antigua y me veo sentada en un sofa mirando mi móvil en ese momento escucho un grito y miro hacia el otro lado ahí estaba otra vez ese hombre, pero en esta ocasión estaba sin camiseta, arrodillado en el suelo y tocandose la espalda con una mano, yo enfrete suya mirando el móvil indiferente ante su dolor intento comunicarme conmigo misma._

_-**Ayudale! Esta sufriendo...**-pero como viene a ser costumbre nada simplemente soy una espectadora, como si estubiera viendo una peli impotente, sin poder cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, en ese momento el hombre empieza ha hablar._

_-**Puedo sentir las astillas moviendose hacia mi corazon**-pude sentir su dolor en cada palabra que dijo, instintivamente me agarre el pecho-**Ayudame!**-su tono era exigente pero cargado de un dolor insufrible, en ese momento vi como le miraba pero solo un segundo y volvía mi atención al móvil y dije._

_-**Primero tu palabra**-¿estaba enfadada?El hombre me contesto si pudiera ser aun mas enfadado._

_-**¿Y que te hace pensar que no voy a romper mi palabra?**-en ese momento le volví a mirar y le pregunte._

_-**¿Quieres que seamos amigos?**-deje el móvil y me sente mirandole a el fijamente-**Amistad...fase uno, demuestrame que puedo confiar en ti**-le estaba haciendo sufrir visto desde fuera lo primero que pensé es ¿que cosa ha hecho tan mala como para que yo no me plantee ayudarle?_

_-**Te salve la vida...dos veces**-dijo en un intento desesperado por conmoverme si yo me hubiera podido mover en ese momento hubiera corrido para ayudarle aun así la que realmente vivia la história no lo hizo se limito a contestar._

_-**Porque tu la pusiste en peligro...dos veces**-en realidad ese hombre había puesto mi vida en peligro dos veces, era un sueño pero lo estaba viviendo como algo real-**¿Porque no puedes simplemente hacer algo decente por una vez?**_

_-**Porque Tyler Lockwood trató de matarme**-¿Tyler? ¿Que tenía que ver el en todo esto? ¿Por qué no entendia nada? _

_-**Todos hemos intentado matarte**-¿Que acababa de decir? Todos odiabamos a ese hombre, cuando me refería a todos era por Bonny, Matt, Elena, Stefan, Tyler... ¿que sabía ellos? Tal vez no son sueños buenos y si es el presagió de algo y si este hombre les está haciendo daño en este momento...-**Y has intentado matarnos a la mayoría de nosotros**-en ese momento mis sospechas cobraban mas fuerza-**¿Como piensas que mereces mi amistad cuando no has hecho nada para ****ganartela?**-eso molesto realmente al hombre tal vez no pudiera verle la cara pero su cuerpo se tenso y salto del sofa como si fuera un resorte a encararme, intentaba demostrar su suoerioridad._

_-**Ni me obligarás tú ni ningún otro!**-realmente me asuste...aunque la que realmente debería estar asustada es la que lo vive, pese a su tono la que lo vivia no retrocedió ni un poco y se le encaro._

_-**¿Que es lo que te pasa? Estoy yendo a por ti a pesar de todo lo que has hecho y sigues quiriendote salir con la tuyo Dioos! Lo siento por ti.**-en ese momento se dió la vuelta para irse pero el a una velocidad poco humana se volvió a poner delante de ella antes de que ella pudiera girarse del todo._

_**-No me des la espalda!**_

_Debería haberte dado la espalda hace años!-en ese momento la cosa se calmó por unos momentos se quedaron mirandose._

_-**Se ha ido...**-dijo el casi en un hilo de voz._

_-**¿Que?**_

_-**El dolor. El dolor se ha ido.**-en ese momento el dejo de mirar a la Caroline que realmente vivía el sueño y paso a mirarme a mi la simple espectadora la que no entendía nada con paso decidido se acerco a mi, en un primer momento me asuste no le veía la cara pero el se acerco a mi._

_**-No te preocupes...**_

_**-¿Como quieres que no me preocupe? ¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estas en mis sueños?**_

_**-Car, tal vez algún día entiendas todo...**-En ese momento todo empezó a estar más claro. _

_**-Fin de sueño-**_

Abrí mis ojos ya era de día y otravez me despertaba con la horrible sensación de vació algo me faltaba, pese a que mi vida parecia perfecta, como si todo estubiera hecho aposta como si alguien la hubiera creado.

Se que suena a locura pero el sueño me ha hecho reflexionar tal vez sea un capítulo de mi vida olvidado pero tenía que preguntar ha alguien sobre esto no podía simplemente dejarlo...

No era el mejor momento para pensar en eso en dos dias tenía una cena importante en casa de mi novio, se me hacía tan raro, tenía que causarles buena impresión. En ese momento sono la puerta.

**-Buenos dias guapa**-cuando abrí la puerta ví la cara de Rik acercandose a la mia un beso fugaz monotono, estaba alegre-**¿como has dormido hoy?**-yo sentía como si le traicionara con mis sueños, yo pensaba en ese hombre a todas horas y me sentía muy mal y el jamas me lo reprocho.

**-Ya sabes, como siempre**-baje la vista.

**-Sigues soñando con ese hombre**-el no estaba celoso si no preocupado por mi-**no se tal vez deberias ir a un psicologo, aunque sea el del instituto...**

**-Ya se me pasara, tu no te preocupes...**

**-Ya sabes que siempre me preocupare por ti**-el siempre tan atento.

**-Bueno...has venido muy contento ¿a que se debe?**-le dedique una media sonrisa era tiempo de cambiar el tema.

**-Pues veras he conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafeteria del centro ¿que te parece?**-me eche a sus brazos.

**-Esta muy bien!**

**-Es mi primer empleo no se como lo hare...**

**-Seguro que muy bien, pero ¿Por qué quieres trabajar?**

**-Quiero empezar a depender mas de mi y no tanto de mi família, yo los quiero mucho pero necesito demostrarme a mi mismo que valgo para algo mas que para ser el niño consentido de papa...**

**-A mi me parece perfecto! ¿Que dice tu família?**

**-No lo saben se lo dire el sabado en la cena.**

**-¿Cuando empiezas?**

**-Cariño a partir del lunes que viene le pertenecere a la cafeteria todas las tarde de las 3 a las 9 ¿que te parece?**

**-Mal...Porque no vamos a pasar ni un momento juntos, a parte del instituto...**-baje la cabeza y el me la levanto poniendo dos dedos en el menton.

**-Voy a venir a recogerte todos los dias para llevarte al instituto y cuando salga de trabajar podemos cenar juntos, no te preocupes!**-me dedico una de esas sonrisas tan tiernas, como quiriendome salvar de la soledad, supongo que eso reflejaba mi rostro soledad y no era por el si no por el hombre misterioso,ya volvia a ocupar mis pensamientos...

**-Sabado por la noche-**

**Rebekah POV**

Solo falta una hora para que empieze la cena, se que no me deberia de meter pero mi hermano lo hizo muy mal, no dejo que los sentimientos decidieran así que yo hare que recuerde, desde del mismo momento en que Elijah me conto lo que había pasado en Mystic falls no pude evitar hacer lo que hice... Si Nik se entera no creo que llegue a mañana...

**-Hermana hay algo que te preocupas, verdad...**-Elijah siempre tan observador.

**-No es solo la cena, no se si es buena idea**-mentí descaradamente y seguramente el lo sabe.

**-Hermana a mi no me engañas, la idea de la cena te encanta y es por tu sentimentalismo, te gustaría que Klaus estubiera con Caroline, pero no debes intervenir ¿lo has entendido?**-era demasiado tarde ya lo hice ya intervine.

**-Si lo se, no necesito que me digas lo que puedo o lo que no puedo hacer...**

Por mucho que quisiera no podía ver a Nik así ella es la única que ha despertado su lado más humano y aunque ella y yo jamas hemos sido amigas es la persona que le ha hecho mas feliz. Rik es un niño y creo que solosentía atracción hacia Caroline... DING-DONG Seguro que son ellos, me dirigí hacía la puerta veloz la mesa estaba lista todo bien...

-**Hola! He traído vino**-la chica me sonreia parecia incomoda, esperando a que la dejara entrar.

**-Pasa, Rik ahora baja**-la lleve hasta el comedor donde estaba todo adornado, parecía una gran cena y es que lo era-**sientate conmigo en el sofa mientras esperamos a los chicos**-ella estaba demasiado tensa le servi un trago y me sente junto a ella.

**-Gracias, estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer a la familia original.**

**-No te preocupes solo matamos a los enemigos**-si ella supiera las veces que estado a punto de morir por mi familia-**y bueno Rik nos ha dicho que tienes sueños extraños.**

**-Si, son conversaciones con un hombre al que no le veo la cara**-Jajaja así que salió bien, si Nik supiera que yo entro en la mente de la rubia todas las noches y saco a relucir los recuerdos que Nik a enterrado me mataría.

**-Las brujas dicen que los sueños son recuerdos olvidados**-aquí la fase dos, la duda.

**-¿Tu crees?**-estaba tan confundida, en ese momento bajaron Rik y Elijah.

**-Cari ya estas aquí**-se acerco a ella y la beso.

**-Sentemonos en la mesa para esperar al anfitrión**-sugirió Elijah.

Después de cinco minutos bajo Nik, supongo que había estado mentalizandose para no tirarse a los brazos de la rubia, los sente enfrente, era una pequeña forma de torturarle por no llamarme aquel día, no avisarme de nada, tendría que ver a la parejita durante toda la cena.

Comimos durante diez minutos sin que nadie rompiera el silencio el ambiente era tenso.

**-Bueno Caroline cuentanos un poco de tu vida.**

**-Pues soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic falls...**

**-¿De veras?**-ella asintió-**pues nosotros hemos estado allí viviendo**-en ese momento note una patada por debajo de la mesa y mire hacía Nik, su cara era la de un depredador...

**-¿Si?** **Es muy bonito...**

**-Y ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**-Pues porque necesitaba más se me había quedado pequeño supongo.**

**-Seguro que si, pareces una chica ambiciosa, con grandes planes cuentame que tienes pensado hacer después.**

**-Viajar**-le salió por instinto.

**-Bekah, querida ¿Por qué no vamos a por el postre?**-Nik se levanto y me llevo arrastras a la cocina-**¿Que estas haciendo?**

**-Solo le pregunto cosas, para conocerla mejor...**

**-Lo que sea que estes tramando dejalo, o si no...**

**-¿Que? Me clavaras otra daga, deja ya de amenazarme todo lo que hago es por ti, deberias agradecermelo**-cogí el postre y me fuí hacía el salon-**Bueno ¿Por donde ibamos?**

**-Hermana deja descansar a la pobre chica la estas agobiando con tantas qüestiones**-Elijah siempre tan amable, sonriendo a la pequeña Caroline.

**-No a mi no me importa de verdad.**

**-Una chica como tu habra tenido muchos pretendientes ¿no es así?**-este juego era muuy divertido.

**-No tampoco tantos...**-bajo la vista estaba roja.

**-¿Tal vez te dejastes algún novio allí en Mystic falls?**

**-BASTA!**-Nik pego un chillido que nos helo la sangre a todos-**respeta un poco a los invitados! No es una pregunta que debes hacer Bekah!**

**-Tienes razón, lo siento Caroline si te he incomodado**-vi asombro en la cara de Nik, pero que no pensara que esto terminaba aquí.

**-No pasa nada de verdad lo entiendo, es por Rik ¿verdad? Quieres saber si realmente soy buena para el...**

**-Si, es eso**-afirme, habíamos terminado de cenar y se me ocurrió una genial idea-**¿Te gusta el arte?**-todos me miraron con sorpresa excepto Elijah el ya sabía en lo que pensaba.

**-Si ¿Por qué?**

**-Mi hermano és un gran pintor, estoy segura de que si se lo pides te enseñara su colección.**

**-¿De verdad? Pues me encantaría verla...**-los dos se miraron y el asintió.

**-Rik tu y yo ¿Por qué no preparamos algunos cocteles en la barra de bar del patió trasero?**-teníamos un gran patio interior con piscina, barbacoa y una barra de bar con un estilo muy chill out, así si me lo llevaba lejos, les daría intimidad, aprovechalo Nik!-**¿Elijah nos acompañas?**-el asintió.

**Caroline POV**

Estaba un poco nerviosa, Klaus me ponía nerviosa, era el padre de mi novio y además era un poco bastante cortante conmigo, supongo que no le caía muy bien así que tendría que hacer lo posible por cambiar eso a fin de cuentas no me apetece llevarme mal con el hibrido original...

**-Este paisaje es muy bonito...**-todas sus obras reflejaban soledad, mucha soledad-**¿Eres una ****persona solitaria?**

**-Si, bueno antes era así ahora tengo a Rik.**

**-Entiendo...¿Y este cuadro eres tu bailando con la madre de Rik?-**en este su cara mostraba muchisima felicidad, no irradiaba ese sentimiento de soledad que si hacian los demas cuadros.

**-No la madre de Rik era de pelo castaño y ella es rubia...**

**-¿Quien es?**

**-Es el amor de mi vida...**-bajo la vista era un tema que le dolía mucho.

**-Es una lastima que no se le vea la cara**-el alzo la vista sorprendido, yo le sonreí-**seguro que estaba muy feliz de estar contigo**-a el se le escapo una pequeña risa.

-**Ella no quería ir al baile conmigo, hize demasiadas cosas malas como para que se fijara en mi.**

**-Pues haceis una bonita pareja ¿Que paso?**-el se tensó.

**-Ella está con otro, es demasiado complicado, es por su bien**-en ese momento me fije en el vestido era azul largo, la forma de colocar los brazos de la chica el porte... ese vestido era el de uno de mis sueños y esa era yo, era mi postura de baile, mi cuerpo, mi pelo, era yo... En ese momento una lagrima cayo y el me miro sorprendido.

**-¿Que te pasa Caroline?**-estaba preocupado, mi cara se descompuso, no entendía nada.

**-Tu y yo ¿nos conocemos de antes?**-el se sorprendió.

**-No ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Deja de mentirme...¿Por qué apareces en mis sueños? ¿Por qué tienes un cuadro pintado de nosotros bailando? ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo me tiemblan las piernas? Yo pensaba que era miedo...-**El no sabía que decir su cara era de asombro total, yo no sabía que pensar y aun que estaba tan confundida el instinto solo me pedía que me echara a sus brazos, como si fuera el, el objeto de mi añoranza, como si entre sus brazos fuera a encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

**-Te lo puedo explicar...**-antes de que terminara la frase me lance hacía el, estabamos a dos centimetros de distancia podía sentir su respiración, el deseo me volvía loca, no sabía que pasaba pero al darme cuenta de que le conocía una ola de deseo recorrió mi cuerpo, como si hubiera encontrado mi juguete preferido, como si mi cuerpo hiciera años que lo deseaba.

**-No se quien eres, ni de que te conozco, solo se que te deseo...**-eso desato al hibrido que recorrió esos dos centimetros casi con mas desesperación de la que yo sentía, nos besamos, cuando lo hicimos estabamos tan juntos mi cuerpo reaccionoa ese beso con tanta pasión, Rik no hacia que me sintiera así, ese hombre que tenía entre mis brazos solo con un beso me desato, yo me sente en el escritorio el se pego a mi, le quite la camiseta y vi su cara estaba loco por mi, me beso el cuello y subió mi vestido acariciandome el muslo, cuando puso su mano en mi pierna le agarrare la cabeza y le aprete más hacía mi, no quería que nadie me separara de el, de mi juguete perdido... El se separo un poco y me miro a los ojos.

**-Esto no está bien...**-bajo la vista, yo le cogí la cara y le obligue a que me mirara.

**-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento y aunque estoy totalmente confundida solo se que mi cuerpo reacciona a ti y que no lo hace con nadie más...**-en ese momento mis mejillas se sonrojaron y baje la vista.

**-Tu y Rik no...**-el no quería preguntar era incomodo y yo solo negue con la cabeza, no Rik y yo no habíamos tenído sexo...

El me volvió a embestir estabamos besandonos de una manera que me hacía enloquecer, el me quito el vestido y empezo acariciar mis pechos, ante ese contacto yo me sobresalte, el se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos y me quito las bragas, estabamos los dos igual de excitados el me lo introjujo y ante la primer embestida clave mis uñas en su espalda, me sentía también, el continuo con el movimiento mientras yo ponía mi boca en su ombro para no chillar no nos tenían que oir, sus movimientos acompasados me volvieron loca, sin darme le estaba haciendo un chupeton en el ombro, lo marque como si fuera de mi propiedad, mientras el seguia con los movimientos...

Los terminamos exahustos, fue breve no teníamos tiempo en cualquier momento vendría alguien de la familia para que fueramos a tomarnos los cocteles, me vestí los más rápido que pude y el hizo lo mismo, me piene y los dos nos miramos fijamente el se acerco a mi muy rápido y me empezo a acariciar la cara, yo le sonreí.

**-Te quiero**-me dijo casí en un susurro-**pero debes olvidarlo todo...**-bajo la vista, el pretendía borrar mis recuerdos... No ahora que estaba más cerca de saber la verdad no se lo permitíria.

**-No puedes hacerme esto, tarde o temprano averiguare lo que ha pasado**-use el factor sorpresa para tener ventaja sabía que en fuerza jamas le ganaría así que le empuje y le clave una estaca de madera y salí de la casa corriendo me metí en el bosque tenía que huir si no el me robaría los pocos recuerdos que tengo, lo único que tenía claro era que debía averiguar toda la verdad, que le conocía de algo y que no podía dejar de correr hasta estar segura de que no me encontraría.


	7. Atrapados!

_Bueno este a sido algo más rápido espero lo disfruten! Y muchas grácias por sus reviews a todos y por leerlo! El final se acerca pronto!_

_**Si siguen haciendo comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y quieren que continue la historia haganmelo saber con un super review, gracias a todos por su tiempo!**_

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Caroline POV**

Necesitaba correr y correr no podía detenerme aunque sabía que nadie me seguía o almenos no lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlo, cada paso que daba era un paso más hacía mi libertad. Note que mis piernas ya no respondian pero aun así hize un último esfuerzo enfrente vi un lago no sabía donde estaba tampoco me preocupaba, había una pequeña casa abandonada decidí esconderme o más bien refugiarme, necesitaba pensar, reflexionar, meditar. Me puse en marcha hacia la casa y entre estaba amueblada al poder pasar me dí cuenta de que nadie la usaba almenos no por largos períodos de tiempo, cerre la puerta tras de mí y me sente en el suelo con las piernas entre mis brazos no podía más tenía la sensación de vacío que me acompañaba desde que salí de Mystic falls como si una gran parte de mi pasado hubiera sido borrada y con lo de hoy me quedaba claro que entre Niklaus Mikaelson y yo había algo pero ¿Que estaba haciendo yo con Henrik? Respuestas necesitaba respuestas, pero por donde debía empezar... Además ¿Por qué Klaus mo quiere que recuerde nada de el? Escuche un ruido fuera y me agarre mas fuerte la piernas, no porfavor que no sea el, el no, alguien intento abrir la puerta pero yo no le dejaba, quien estubiera detras de esa puerte era mucho más fuerte que yo...

Dio un gran golpe a la puerta y me caí hacía atrás abriendose así la puerta y dejandome ver quien era...

**Klaus POV**

Mierda... me ha clavado una estaca... como he sido tan idiota de bajar la guardia y ahora ¿donde está? Tengo que encontrarla antes de que se vaya de Atlanta, venga Klaus coge la madera y estira.

-**Ahhhh!**-no pude evitar chillar.

**-Niiiik! ¿Que ha pasado?**-lo que me faltaba Bekah, esto era todo su culpa ahora Caroline estaría por ahí perdida sola, con un monton de preguntas y yo aquí...

**-Tu que crees.**

**-¿Papa?¿Estas bien? Y ¿Donde está Caroline?**-estaba muy tenso claro.

**-Hijo despierta!**

-**¿Qué?**-el estaba sorprendido y yo no tenía tiempo para soportar a un novio preocupado tenía que irme.

**-Entre Caroline y tu no hay nada y nunca lo ha habido**-soné demasiado cruel hasta para mi gusto.

**-Niiiik!**

**-Klau!**-Elijah se acerco a mi y me tiró contra la pared-**¿Como puedes ser así? Todo este tiempo intentando hacer feliz a Rik y ahora le sueltas eso así sin más.**

**-Lo se...**-mi hijo estaba mirandome fijamente-yo soy un egoísta...

**-¿Como?**-no entendía nada mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos mirandole los tres con sorpresa estabamos intrigados como que lo sabía.

-**Digo que lo se todo, se que entre Caroline y yo no hay nada...**-mi cara se estaba endureciendo.

**-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?**-cuanto hacía que mi hijo finjia...

**-Desde que salimos de Mystic falls... Papa la compulsión jamas funcionó conmigo, yo lo se todo desde el principió, pero mis ganas de estar con Caroline me cegaron y se lo mal que lo has pasado...**

**-No pasa nada, te entiendo**-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza en el fondo le entendía yo si no hubiera sido mi hijo el implicado también hubiera hecho lo posible por estar con ella.

**-NO! No puedes entenderlo, lo que he hecho no está bien no puedes perdonarme sin más debes odiarme...**-el estaba llorando se acerco Bekah y le abrazo.

**-Rik no pasa nada**-le dijo entre sollozos, ya que ella al verle en esas condiciones empezó a llorar.

Yo me levanté del suelo y fuí hacia el le levante la cara y le obligué a que me mirara.

**-Ahora quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo**-el asintió-**¿Estas enamorado de ella?**

**-Yo creía que sí, pero no lo se.**

**-La cosa es más sencilla de lo que parece Rik, en el fondo lo sabes.**

**-¿Como lo se?**

**-¿Estarias dispuesto a todo por ella aunque eso implicara perdernos?**

**-No**-en ese momento abrió más los ojos-**yo solo la veo como una hermana**-cuando dijo eso le acaricie la cabeza y le atraje hacía mi.

**-No te preocupes todo está bien**-el se separó de mí.

**-Papa debes irte, ella necesita muchas respuestas.**

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacía el bosque por donde ella se había ido tenía que correr lo más rápido posible si quería alcanzarla debía ir tras ella, pero cuando llegara que le diria, ella salió huyendo de mí, seguramente estaría escondida, llorando o tal vez no, no sabía nada solamente me quedaba correr y correr hacía adelante por posibles sitios donde podía estar, agudize el oído al máximo pero nada, solo escuchaba algunos animales, pero ni rastro, en ese momento oí unos pasos veloces y me dirigí hacia ellos cuando llegue, ví un lobo corriendo, me había confundido, como podía confundir las pisadas de lobos con las de humano estaba demasiado alterado, tenía que encontrarla.

En ese momento ví un lago a lo mejor ella fue hacía allí, en pocos minutos me encontraba delante de aquel lago unos metros hacía la derecha había una pequeña casa, tal vez se refugiara allí, fuí hacía la casa que estaba con las puertas abiertas y entre, busque por cada rincón de aquel pequeño lugar pero no la ví por nongún sitió, cuando me disponía a salir ví en el suelo a lado de la puerta un pulsera me acerque hacía ella, era de Caroline, ella había estado en este lugar, observe la puerta y vi signos de forcejeo ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Salí de allí no sabía que hacer y si Caroline estaba en peligro...

Sentí la impotencia se no saber que hacer así que decidí llamar a Elijah.

-**Hermano ¿Se la han llevado?**-eso fue lo que me dijo Elijah nada más descolgar el móvil.

**-¿Donde?**

**-No lo se.**

**-¿Quien?**

**-No lo se.**

**-Entonces ¿Que sabes?**

**-Solo se que se la han llevado.**

**-¿Y como lo sabes?**

**-Porque le han mandado una foto a Rik a su móvil junto con un mensaje que pone la tenemos.**

**-Mierda! Si hubiera salido tras ella antes ¿Que hacemos?**

**-Hermano ven a la casa y después decidimos.**

-**Esta bien!**-Salí lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar, el enemigo estaba cerca pero que querían esta vez llevaba 18 años sin lastimar a nadie excepto a mi mismo, aunque como bien se la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, podía ser tanta gente que me quisiera lastimar...

Como la hayan lastimado no lo perdonare!

Cuando llegue a casa Rik estaba demasiado preocupado, como todos ¿Por qué a ella? No lo entendía hubiera sido más fácil que cogieran a mi hijo, si iban a por mi, aunque tal vez iban también a por ella, dios la cabeza me va a explotar con tantas preguntas.

-**Nik, piensa ¿Qué maldades has hecho ultimamente? ¿A quien has amenazado?**-mi hermana siempre tan simpática!

**-A nadie llevo 18 años sin hacerlo, desde que salí de Mystic falls...**-estaba pensando y dandole vueltas a la situación pasaron horas y horas sin noticias no sabíamos por donde empezar a buscar, estubimos todo el día esperando una señal una pista algo, para saber por donde empezar.

La noche del día siguientente empezo a sonar el móvil de Rik, me abalance sobre el y lo cogí.

**-¿Donde la tienes?**-empece a escuchar una risa.

-**Siempre tan impaciente**-no pude reconocer la voz-**¿Quieres volver a verla? Ven a dos kilometros por la salida este de Atlanta hay una fabrica abandonada aquí estamos esperandote**-volvío a reirse y colgó.

**-Ya se donde está**-me dirigí hacia la puerta pero Elijah me agarro.

**-Sabes que es un trampa.**

**-Claro que lo se, ni siquiera lo ha intentado disimular ¿pero que hago? Me quedo aquí a esperar que la maten...**-me volví a girar.

**-Nik espera, yo voy contigo.**

**-Yo tambien hermano, no te vamos a dejar en estos momentos.**

-**Papa yo tam...**-no le deje terminar la frase me acerque a el.

**-No! Tu te quedas aquí y no sales ¿lo has entendido?**

**-Pero...**

**-Seras un estorbo, no podre protegerte a ti y a Caroline a la vez.**

**-Yo se defenderme.**

**-Rik es mejor que te quedes aquí**-le dijo Bekah con un tono suave-**todo estars bien**-se acerco lentamente a el y con un giro magistral le partió el cuello, se giro hacia nosotros-**no nos hubiera dejado irno tranquilos...**-se lo llevo hacía el sotano y lo encerro.

Los tres salimos hacia aquella fabrica, Elijah era el que conducia yo me senté en la parte de atras pensando algún plan que no venía a la cabeza ¿Que querian? Esa era la pregunta que retumbaba en mi cabeza junto con la imagen de Caroline atada en el suelo con heridas, posiblemente usaban verbena.

Cuando llegamos vimos coches aparcados fuera, esto pintaba muy pero que muy mal, había mucha gente...

**Caroline POV**

Cuando la puerta se abrió vi una gran sombra que venía hacía mi.

**-Car ¿Estas bien?**-al principió no le reconocí, era Stefan.

-**¿Stef?**-estaba demasiado sorprendida, cuando le ví mejor y comprobe que era el me tire encima suya-**¿Que haces aquí? Te he echado de menos!**

**-Si, yo también aunque no hace mucho que nos hemos visto, pero eso tu no lo recuerdas**-estaba muy confundida era Stefan pero no parecía el, tenía un aire de arrogancia más común en Damon que no en el, me aleje de el un poco, lo suficiente como para que el se diera cuenta de que estaba incomoda con el.

**-¿Que haces aquí?**-pregunte.

**-He venido a por tí.**

**-¿Quien eres?**

**-Stefan Salvatoren, ya no me recuerdas, que mala memória estas tiniendo últimamente**-se empezó a reir, los sentidos me decian que corriera pero las piernas no me respondian-**Caroline siempre me has gustado mucho, eras la más carismática de todo el grupo, una lástima que siempre todos los esfuerzos fueran para salvar la vida de Elena...**-el dió un paso hacia mi-**¿Tienes miedo?**

**-No**-el dió otro paso y yo di otro hacía atrás hasta que encontre pared tras de mi el seguió avanzando hasta que estabamos tan cerca que oía su respiración, me cogío un mechon de pelo que caía sobre mi cara y me lo puso detrás de la oreja.

**-Deberias tenerlo**-lo empuje para que se alejara de mí, pero ante mi empujon ni se inmuto-no me quieres tan cerca-para el esto era un juego.

**-¿Que quieres de mi?**

**-Nada en particular solo tu vida**-lo dijo con un cinismo que me helo la sangre-a**unque antes podríamos divertirnos, sabes que me encanta torturar a la gente-**en ese momento agarro mis dos manos con una de las suyas y me acarició la cara su risa retumbaba en mi cabeza-**¿A que te gustaría que fuera Klaus? Pero mira fuera de la casa**-el se aparto cuando salí vi a Klaus con Hayley de la mano con un pequeño niño, parecían una família feliz-**Tu sobras en este pequeño marco familiar, por eso Klaus no quiere que le recuerdes, fuístes un desliz alguien sin ninguna importancia.**

Cada palabra que dijo se me clavo a fuego en la cabeza, estaba aturdida no entendia nada.

**-Puedo ayudarte Caroline, si tu quieres puedo devolverte todos tus recuerdos, pero no creo que eso te haga feliz, también podría ayudarte con esa sensación de vació.**

**-¿A cambió de que?**

**-Eres muy tenaz, simplemente necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.**

**-Vas a matarme**-afirme intentando que mi voz no temblara, lo estaba afirmando.

**-La verdad es que sí, pero antes te necesito para atraer a los demás.**

**-Almenos podrías decirme ¿Por qué o Por quien voy a morir?**

**-Vas a morir por venganza, naciste como vampiro por esa razón y moriras por la misma**-si creía que me iba a dejar matar así de fácil, corrí hacía la puerta lo más rápido que pude tenía que huir, pero antes de llegar el estaba delante-**es inútil jamas podrás huir de mi**-me cogío de la muñeca haciendo que mi pulsera callera al suelo y me empujo fuera de la casa, me empezó a atar las manos con una cuerda bañada en verbena, después los pies y por último me puso un pañuelo en la boca también bañado y me cogío y me cargo encima de un hombro.

Me llevo por todo el bosque hasta llegar a una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Atlanta.

Estaba muy asustada no solo por mi si no por mis amigos el quería traerlos hacía la fábrica también.

Entro y nos dirigimos hacía la parte de atras estaba todo preparado para atar a un gran nombre de personas me tiro al suelo y me encadeno, entonces cogió su móvil y me hizo una foto.

**-Has salido preciosa espero que lo sepán ver tus amigos tambien...**-estaba enviando esa foto a mis amigos para que vinieran a salvarme.

-**¿Que crees que hara Klaus cuando te vea así?**-me arranco el pañuelo de la boca.

**-No hara nada, como tu has dicho yo sobro en su vida**-se empezo a reir más aun de lo que había hecho antes.

**-Claro que no eres consciente de hasta el punto que te quiere**-el empezó a caminar en circulos alrededor de mi-**si yo te devolviera tus recuerdos esto sería más dolorosa, verías el sacrifició que hizo por amor...**

**-¿De que estas hablando?**

**-Dejame pensar la manera de desbloquear tu mente**-el estaba con los ojos cerrados y en pocos minutos los abrió-**Ya se!**-se sentó enfrente de mi y me empezo a doler la cabeza hasta el punto en que me desmaye, antes de caer pude oir como me decía-**cuando despiertes recordaras todo**-sentí el golpe en mi cara y después todo oscuro.

Empeze a despertar todo me daba vueltas, estaba mareada, como si hubiera dorimido durante dias o incluso semanas, esa sensación de vertigo.

-**¿Como estas bella durmiente?-**a mi lado estaba Klaus, con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca, pero espera un momento, todos nuestros momentos juntos empezaron a suceder en mi cabeza mi instinto hizo que me pusiera la mano encima de los ojos, el se acerco a mi y cogío mis manos-**¿Que pasa amor?¿te encuentras bien?**

**-No me llames así...**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Que que me pasas me obligas a que te olvide y a ti solo se te ocurre preguntarme que que me pasa... Eres lo peor!**-me gire un poco estaba enfadada muy enfadada, entonces el se empezó a reir pero no era su risa si no la de aquel ser que hacía que temblara, cuando me volví a girar para verle era de nuevo Stefan.

**-Veo que ya lo recuerdas todo...**-en ese momento cambió su apariencia ahora era Tyler-**veo que ya no te acuerdas de mi, me mataron por tu culpa Care!**

**-No es verdad tu viniste a por mi...**-al recordar la escena una lagrima empezó a caer.

-**Debo irme los invitados esperan, ahora mismo tendras compañia**-agudize el oído y pude escuchar a Elena, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy y Matt.

No oía demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando pero entre todo el jaleo pude oir el nombre de Silas, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que realmente el que metenía era Silas y que ahora venía a por venganza porqué hace 18 años no le dejamos morir tenía que hacer algo pero no podía moverme, las cadenas tenía que arrancarlas, en unos minutos se hizo el silenció y se abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente de mi. Era Silas, cargaba con Elena y Damon en el hombro los puso uno a cada punta de habitación y me miro.

-**Los enamorados no deben estar juntos, ni morir juntos. Ahora traigo a los otros dos.**-me dedico una gran sonrisa.

Cuando ya nos tenía a todos encerrados, se sentó enfrente de mi a esperar a que se despertaran o vamos eso pensaba yo aunque claro a mi no me apetecía para nada estar sentada junto a este tipo que podía mani pular mi mente, me saco de mis pensamientos con una frase que me dio escalofrío.

**-Caroline podrías ayudarme a decidir como os mato, estaba pensando en que os mataraís entre vosotros pero no se a ti ¿que te parece?**-lo dijo con una frialdad hablaba totalmente enserio...

Tenía que ser lista ganar tiempo tal vez alguien viniera a salvarnos, se me paso por la cabeza el rostro de mi hibrido, el seguro que me estaba buscando, un pinchazo en el corazon al recordar que no me busco durante 18 años ¿Por qué iba hacerlo ahora? Eso me qüestionaba, Silas me miraba y se reía.

-**¿Sabes que puedo entrar en tu mente? Deja de pensar que tu querido hibrido vendra a salvarte, si vendra pero caera como todos...**-era de esperar que el estubiera en mi cabezaa así que la intente dejar en blanco era demasiado difícil o almenos no pensar en cosas que no debía en ese momento por la situación que viviamos.

**-Yo solo quería morir para poder estar alado de mi amada, pero vosotros me lo impedisteis y ya es hora de que pageis por lo que habeis hecho.**

**-Tu querías desatar el infierno en la tierra para morir no te lo podíamos permitir...**-me interrumpió.

**-Y cuantas cosas estupidas habeis hecho vosotros por amor, yo solo quería volver a verla, sin quedarme atrapado ¿no me entiendes ni un poco?**

**-Yo no lo haría**-lo afirme muy rápido sin haberme visto en la misma situación que el, tal vez si que hubiera desatado el infierno en la tierra por estar con Klaus.

**-Pues yo creo que si que lo harias o almenos Klaus por ti si, tal vez el te quiera más que tu a el.**

**-Eso no es posible.**

**-Me encanta verte tan enamorada ¿que pasaría si tu hibrido te matara?**-el sería capaz de obligarle, la mente de Klaus ante Silas era igual de débil que las nuestras.

**-Si vas a matarnos hazlo ya!**-le chille estaba cansada de sus juegos, solo quería que todo terminara.

**-Tendras que esperar hay más visitas.**

**Klaus POV**

Entramos a la fabrica, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había entrado estaba llena de polvo y olía a humedad, avanzamos por la gran sala a paso decidido hacía la puerta que había al fondo, seguramente daba a otra gran sala como esta, pero frenamos en seco cuando vimos salir a una persona, era Stefan, no el no era Stefan, pero tenía la misma apariencia.

-**Hola familia original**-dijo con una sonrisa cínica, en menos de un segundo me puse delante de el.

**-¿Donde esta?**-el me aparto un poco con la mano.

-**Pronto la veras, me parece gracioso que no te preocupes por ti, no sabes quien soy ni que intención tengo pero aun así te preocupa donde esta Caroline Forbes.**-no tenía ganas de jueguecitos así que le intente coger por el cuello pero el era más rápido.

**-¿Que quieres?**-¿Que quería?¿Por qué hacía todo esto?

**-Todavía no caes en quien soy...**-Elijah se acerco a nosotros.

**-Silas**-solo dijo eso y el ensancho aun más su sonrisa, había acertado.

**-Un placer conocerte, bueno y contestando a la pregunta de que quiero es muy fácil venganza.**

**Caroline POV**

Paso exactamente lo mismo que en el caso anterior primero mucho ruido y después un gran silenció, este tipo había vencido a la familia de los originales que podíamos hacer o bueno tal vez los originales le hubieran ganado... La puerta se empezo a abrir y ahí estaba Silas llevaba en su espalda a Klaus, maldito si pudiera deshacerme de las cadenas lo mataría.

**-Te dije que pronto os reuniria**-lo sentó enfrente de i y le puso las cadenas, después hizo lo mismo con Elijah y con Rebekah, después se fue a la otra sala.

En ese momento Damon se empezó a despertar.

**-¿Que ha pa...?**-no acabo la pregunta cuando se vió atado y frente a la familia original miro a su alrededor-**¿Elena?**-cuando la vio se tranquilizo un poco y después me miro a mi la única que estaba despierta-**¿Que esta pasando?**

**-Lo de siempre, Silas reclama venganza y aquí estamos a punto de morir...**-lo dije en tono rutinario.

**-Si, si lo normal que el ser más inmortal del mundo quiera matarnos, se te ocurre alguna manera de sobrevivir.**

**-Sinceramente no, ha podido con la familia original en menos de minutos**-dije haciendo un mueca, en ese momento se desperto Matt.

**-Buenos dias capitan del equipo de futbol**-le dijo Damon.

**-¿Que ha pasado?**

**-Intentan matarnos, tenemos que pensar un plan para sobrevivir, bah todo rutinario**-Matt miró a su alrededor pero se quedo mirando fijamente la figura de Rebekah en el suelo, inconsciente hizo ademan de querer acercarse, pero se dió cuenta de las cadenas.

**-No te preocupes esta viva**-le dije, el se sonrojo un poco y lo disimulo mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Yo solo... quería saber si estaba bien nada más...**-el en el fondo la quería.

En ese momento Elijah se desperto, miro a sus hermanos pero no dijo nada y yo le mire y le pregunte.

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Yo si y ¿vosotros?**

**-Si todos bien, Elijah ¿que podemos hacer?**-el siempre tenía planes y siempre solían salir bien.

**-No se me ocurre nada**-en ese momento la realidad me golpeo, mis últimas esperanzas siempre estubieron puestas en los originales, por su gran poder pero ellos no eran perfectos, estaban como nosotros no sabían que hacer.

-**¿Elena?**-dijo Damon sacando de mis pensamientos, me gire hacia ella.

-**¿Que ha pasado?**-le explicaron lo que sabíamos que era muy poca cosa y así uno a uno fueron despertandose el último fue Klaus.

**-Cabrón!**-esa fue la primera palabra que dijo, después empezó a mirar la sala donde estabamos y poso sus ojos en mi yo me sonroje-**¿Como estas?¿Te ha hecho algo?**

-**No, estoy bien**-no quería que se preocupara.

**-Te sacare de aquí**-a mi me daba vergüenza estaba delante de todos prometiendome que me salvaría.

Pero como lo pensaba hacer.

**-¿Tienes algún plan?**-el me miro con mayor intensidad y dijo.

**-Esta bien alguien se ha preguntado ¿Por qué adopta la forma de Stefan?**-todos le miramos y Stefan dijo.

**-Porque soy su doble, o eso me dijo.**

-**Pues entonces tiene que haber alguna conexión entre vosotros una manera de matarle atraves de ti, si hubiera alguna bruja**-todos pensamos en Bonny y Jeremy dijo.

**-Pero no la tenemos así que hay que pensar en otra c**osa.

**-¿Se te ocurre algo cazador?-**dijo despectivamente Klaus.

Todos estabamos pensando pero ningún plan se nos ocurria y el tiempo pasaba, no tardaría en entrar a la habitación y matarnos uno a uno, teníamos que huir todos lo sabíamos. Empezamos a oir un gran jaleo en la planta baja de la fábrica, el nos estaba preparando algo, tal vez un juego para entretenerse o no se, estaba cansada de todo.

**-Tranquila todo saldra bien**-alce la vista y Klaus me estaba sonriendo-**yo te protegere, pase lo que pase.**

**-Oh! que tiernos y si mejor pensamos en un plan**-Damon siempre tan...ahh!

**-Tu mejor callate, porque si salimos vivos de esta te matare, no creas que se me a olvidado que intentaste matar a Caroline y Henrik junto con tu amigo Tyler**-Elena en ese momento lo miro con reprobación.

**-¿Que hiciste que? ¿Damon no te puedo dejar solo ni un fin de semana?**

**-No me trates como si fuera un niño.**

**-Pues no te comportes como tal-**le miro a un más fijamente-**cuando salgamos de esta te vas a enterar.**

**-Quereis dejarlo, no vamos a salir de esta, no podeis ver en la situación tan delicada en la que estamos, estamos a escasos minutos de morir y aquí solo discutis**-me tenían harta con sus pensamientos de futuro cuando a escasos metros se encontraba el hombre más temido sobre la tierra.

**-Amor tranquilizate todo va a salir bien ya lo veras**-intentó inútil por aliviarme de Klaus.

Solo se que nuestra situación es precaria y que tendría que pasar un milagro para que salgamos vivos de esto, por favor Bonny si nos estas escuchando mandanos un milagro desde donde estes nos vendría muy bien.

_¿Y ahora que haremos?_


	8. Descubriendo la verdad 1

_Este és realmente corto pero no he tenído tiempo para hacer nada más, cuando pueda subire otro! Muchismas gracias a todos los reviews y espero me los sigan mandando! _

_**Si siguen haciendo comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y quieren que continue la historia haganmelo saber con un super review, gracias a todos por su tiempo!**_

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

**Caroline POV**

Escuchaba el ruido de mi respiración fuerte calmada, tenía que relajarme y pensar, seguro que había alguna oportunidad tal vez no estubiera todo perdido...

**Henrik POV**

Me desperté y como instinto me agarré el cuello, ¿Qué había pasado? No recuerdo nada, mire a mi alrededor y estaba encerrado en los sotanos de mi casa ¿Por qué? Creo que fué mi tia, ya me las pagaría en esos momentos escuche unos pasos venían de arriba, no sabía si pedir auxilió o callar, podría ser el enemigo o algún aliado, supongo que me la jugaría.

-**Socorro! ¿Hay alguien?**-sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos, en pocos segundo encontro la puerta que iba hacía los sotanos, cuando de pronto ví una silueta que me resultaba muy familiar, el cambió de luz me cego por unos momentos.

**-Tio ¿estas bien?**-esa voz despreocupada... Felix ¿Qué hacía el aquí? Bueno eso no importaba si mi padre no había llegado aun a casa solo podía significar que estaban en problemas.

-**Si, estoy bien, pero ¿puedes abrir la puerta?**-el miro la cerradura y después me miro a mi estaba preocupado, pero tenía algo raro...

-**No puedo, es mejor para tí que te quedes aquí ¿Donde está tu padre?**-mi boca se abrió sola, ¿El era el malo?

-**¿Para que quieres saberlo?**-no se lo dirira, tendría que torturarme...

**-Ahora no puedo explicartelo, pero debes confiar en mi...**

**-¿Como quieres que confie en tí?**

**-Tu padre está en problemas muy serios, me necesitan, yo soy brujo, pero luego te lo explico**-me dió confianza...

**-Esta bien pero yo voy-**estaba dispuesto a todo, el se resigno, bajo la vista cerro los ojos y dijo algo que no entendí, en ese momento se escucho la puerta de la celda que se abrió sola.

**-¿Esta bien así?**-yo asentí y me dirigí escaleras arriba, necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

Los dos nos dirijimos a su coche estaba aparcado en la entrada de mi casa, el conducía, me miraba de reojo hasta que tubo que romper el silenció.

**-¿No tienes preguntas?**

**-Muchas pero ¿Las vas a contestar?**

**-Por supuesto eres mi amigo...**-el estaba avergonzado de decir amigo, sabía que me había engañado todo este tiempo...

**-Me gustaría que me contaras la verdad de lo que está pasando.**

**-De acuerdo, yo soy brujo, descendiente de una de las familias más poderosas de la magia mejor dicho de la bruja más poderosa, la única que fue capaz de parar a Silas...**

**-Espera ¿Quien es Silas?**-el dejo de mirar la carretera y me miro con sorpresa.

**-¿No sabes nada?**-yo negué, el bufo.

**-Vale pues te contaré la história resumida, Silas fue un brujo que se enamoro perdidamente de una chica y quería estar con ella para siempre, así que el y su mejor amigo otro brujo hicieron un hechizo de inmortalidad y entonces este amigo se puso celoso y mató a la chica de Silas antes de que pudieran hacerla inmortal, el quedó condenado a una eternidad sin su amada, entonces buscó la manera de hacerse mortal y antes de poderse convertir su antiguo amigo le entierra dejandoles a el y la cura pudrirse, su amigo era Qetsiyah la bruja más poderosa mi antepasada...**

**-Y todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi familia y Caroline?**

**-Veras hace algunos años Silas volvió el quería que se bajara el velo entre este mundo y el de los seres sobrenaturales que están muertos, para así morirse y no quedarse atrapado y poder ir tras su amada, pero tu padre y algunos más se lo impidieron, porqué al bajar el velo los muerto podrían volver y se desataría el infierno en la tierra.**

**-Es decir que salvaron el mundo...**

**-Más o menos**-se le escapo una risa.

**-¿Y tú?**

**-Yo tengo el don, solo se da una vez cada muchas generaciones, nace en mi familia un descediente de la mismisima Qetsiyah capaz de poseer los mismos poderes que ella, es una maldición que impuso a su própia família, ella tenía la certeza de que Silas algún día despertaría por la ambición de algún vampiro o alguna cosa así, por eso yo debo pararle esa es mi misión. Cuando despertó yo nací y mi família se volco en mi entrenamiento para que sacara el máximo rendiemiento a mis poderes, estabamos asustados porqué pensabamos que sería demasiado tarde pero tu padre y los demás le detuvieron, sabíamos que buscaría venganza y que empezaría por la família original, los mataría a todos juntos, estubimos averiguando cosas sobre el y descubrímos que este año, en esta noche la luna adquiere un poder mayor, está tramando algún tipo de hechizo y hoy és el día, por eso averigüe que tu ibas al instituto y me acerque a ti para poder tener mayor acceso a tu casa y protegeros mejor.**

**-Solo me utilizastes**-me dolío saber que mi único amigo era una farsa.

**-No...Bueno en principió tal vez si pero después realmente te cogí cariño, todas las cosas que hemos vivido como amigos han sido reales yo soy el mismo.**-Estabamos delante de la fábrica teníamos que ir a salverlos a todos.

**-Felix siempre**-el me miro sorprendido yo tenía mi puño estirado hacia el, el sonrio y choco su puño contra el mió.

**-Siempre**-bajamos del coche, con una promesa que no podíamos inclupir siempre seríamos amigos, era cierto que el me había utilizado pero para protegernos.

Nos dirigimos con paso firme hacía la fábrica sin saber que nos esperaba dentro, ni tan siquiera si había alguíen vivo...


End file.
